


Ambush

by Fauning_Over_Lahey (godrics_quill22)



Series: Unpopular Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha beta dynamics, Awkwardness, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bedroom, Breakup, Bro Code, Caretaking, Closure, Corey is paranoid, Crying, Curiosity, Drama, Emotional Conversations, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friendly banter, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Late night talks, Love, M/M, Malia gets emotional, Mason will not be bullied, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Nudists, Nudity, Ogling, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Play Fighting, Private Conversations, Romance, Scalia, Scenting, Sciles feels, Scisaac - Freeform, Scolia - Freeform, Scott McCall can shift into a real wolf, Sex, Slow Build, Straight Sex, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Will add more as I go, a little bit of scisaac, banshee scream, dominance themes, familiarity, full shifting, menstrual cramps, minor Stydia - Freeform, properly breaking up, scott is sweet, submission themes, time of month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/Fauning_Over_Lahey
Summary: Malia is not hurt, she's not jealous and she's not angry. She's just....uneasy about something and that scares her but everyone assumes its because of Stiles and Lydia's relationship. Perhaps that is partly the cause but something.....that tiny inkling tells her she should know what is wrong with her. Except she has no idea. Scott wants to know. Scott wants to find out. Scott wants to protect her.Set in the summer before 6B but may stretch into 6B.





	1. Look out

Malia sat at the lookout point, looking out at what, she had no idea. Somehow, staring into the distance feels dramatic when she's doing it from there. She didn't even know what she was thinking about. Perhaps she was thinking about how come she didn't know what to think about...?

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time. Stiles has been saved from the wild hunt. Everyone taken had been saved and everything was back to normal. Beacon Hills was still Beacon Hills and the summer was good so far: nothing good happening but also nothing bad happening. She figured it was a win anyway.

Stiles and Lydia are dating.

She honestly wasn't sure how she felt about that. All she knew was that something about it bothered her. It isn't news that Stiles loves Lydia. The whole of Beacon Hills knew that. She wasn't heartbroken about it either. She's still eating fine, taking regular baths and even growing back her hair. There was just...

She heard the leaves rustle in the woods behind her, accompanied by a sturdy heartbeat. Her eyes flashed blue instinctively. Something about the woods always pulled out the animal in her.

She was prepared to launch if the perpetrator. . "Wait, that's Scott!" Her brain yelled, causing her so calm down suddenly. Scott is not a threat. Okay that's debatable, all things considered. Somehow the alpha has gotten it into his head that Malia wasn't alright and has not, since the wild hunt was stopped, left her to herself. She quite liked the attention but Scott didn't need to know that. Besides, that boy was so pure that she got joy just from pulling his legs.

Scott walked directly to the werecoyote and sank down in the dried leaves beside her. He knew the moment Malia had realized it was him and had no need to announce his presence.

The two sat there in silence for God knows how long, the weather starting to change and darken. Neither needed to look at their watches to know the sun will be setting soon.

"Why dont you just admit that it bothers you? At least to me. No one has to know, y'know? I won't tell anyone but I don't like you running and hiding in the woods all the time. It's summer. Not just any summer but a peaceful one too." Scott mumbled softly after a while. It was nothing new to Malia, he was aware and for some reason he didn't at all like the fact that she seemed to be running away every time. Stiles had noticed and asked him if Malia was okay. He had wanted Scott to sniff her aura and inform him. Yes, Scott had sniffed but hadn't given the accurate report.

Lydia had asked too. Perhaps it was guilt that came from dating your friend's ex but that wasn't his to worry about. What was his to worry about, is Malia. Malia who is so used to handling things on her own, Malia who was right now handling whatever she was feeling, alone. Malia.

"That's not true." She whispered after a time of silence. Scott had even stopped hoping she will respond to his words.

"Which part? Because I think there's an element of truth in there." He probed. It was the same thing everyday but perhaps one day Malia will open ip to him. Trust him. A part of him wondered why he even cared but he bottled that and shelved it somewhere in his subconscious. 

"I don't." She replied again, eyes looking straight ahead. The skies had a pink glow to them as the sun set, beautiful rays spread across tge sky in a farewell that made her smile.

"Why are you denying it Malia?" He whispered, turning his head to watch her from beside her. The luminous glow in the skies was reflected on her features and made her look...beautiful? Yeah well.

"I'm not." She replied stubbornly.

"Sure. I'll let it go. For today." It was their everyday cycle. He says, she denies it several times and he gives up. He didnt even know why he was botherig her about how she was spending her summer when he wasn'tdoing much himself. He coached the lacrosse team a few days in a week and did... nothing else. Absolutely nothing. Except worrying Malia, that is.

"Why do you even care?" Malia asked again after several moments of silence. The colourful skies were giving way to darker ones and a few lights were starting to pop up in town.

Because we're pack." Scott replied without much thought. It was the fundamental truth. He wasn't going around trying to make everyone's summer perfect.

"Bullshit." Malia said with a scoff.

"Pack stays together Malia, pack handles the shit together." He heard himself say, noticing his choice of words and not caring. Foul language crawled out of his mouth when he was with Malia. He doesnt even get shocked about it anymore.

Whatever, Scott." She rolled her eyes and lowered her back onto the ground, folding her hands behind her head.

"I also do it because I care." Scott added as an afterthought, looking down at the wrrecoyote who had her eyes closed as if wanting to be free of the world. So far he hasn't smelled distress on her, or weariness at his insistence so he figured she wasn't as against the company as she lets on. "Believe me I've been through enough breakups to know even if it ends on a mutual note it's painful. I'm just saying you don't have to do it alone." He offered again, folding his arms on his elevated knees.

"Stiles is happy and that's all that matters." Malia whispers, less still closed.

"No. No Stiles' happiness matters but it's not *all* that matters. You matter. Your happiness matters and I won't let you think otherwise." Scott corrected sternly.

"Are you doing this because Kira left and you're lonely?" She peeked out from one eye, a snirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I'm doing this because I care about you." Scott replied.

"D'you wanna fuck?" This time both eyes opened just to watch his reaction.

W-what...no!" Scott stammered. This wasn't the first time she's teased him in that manner do he beat himself for letting her get to him again.

"Eeh your loss." She chuckled, closing her eyes again. Scott watched her for a while, eyes tracing her features. He knew she wasn't sleeping but he didn't want to talk anymore. 

Something she had said had stuck with him. Perhaps Malia believed she was an insignificant member of the pack. Perhaps he had done something to give her the idea.

He felt it was his responsibility to change that.


	2. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott introduces a little normalcy to Malia's life.  
> Malia doesn't mind.

Scott has finished early with the kids today. Well technically. He had left Liam in charge of the boys because aside the fact that the school is the last place he feels like being at, he figured Liam needed a wake up call. The beta was in severe denial and nothing he has tried so far has helped. Liam seems to never want to acknowledge the fact that the responsibility of protecting Beacon Hills and its oblivious inhabitants will soon fall right on his shoulders. 

A part of him wondered if he should resort to drastic measures. Perhaps a kind of shock therapy, a faux attack to get Liam on track. Slacking off was not an option. He needed to bring out the possessiveness inside the beta. Not just any kind of possessiveness but the kind he felt for Beacon Hills. As an alpha.

It was 1pm and the sun was flaring up like crazy but so was his stomach. He hadn't had breakfast before leaving home and he was beginning to regret his life choices.

He mounted his dirt bike and put on his helmet, starting the engine. Backing out of the lot, he zoomed towards.. well the general direction of "town" because he needed food and perhaps get lunch for his mom. His thoughts wandered to things around him. Things happening in his life and the lives of those he cared about.

Often he wondered about Kira. What was going on with her. If she was okay. How was her training going so far and how long will it take for her to complete her training. Should he wait? What was the rule for things like these? Do you qualify as a long distance relationship if you haven't spoken for months and for the most part, have no idea where your girlfriend is? He sighed softly, revving the engine once again as he tried to get his thoughts away from the angst in his life. One girl friend dies in your arms and the other gets possessed. Sort of. It's almost not worth getting committed to someone but somehow, Stiles and Lydia make it work.

Malia was ...well, she wasn't running, that's for sure even though she knew Scott will argue otherwise. She was retreating into her comfort zone... for some comfort. She didn't see why and how that was such a bad thing. In any case, her presence made Stiles uncomfortable for some reason and she knew she shouldn't care but a part of her feels a certain fear that she might lose her pack because of a useless misunderstanding such as this one. Stiles has always loved Lydia. Lydia has finally started to return those feelings. That is how the human world works. When two people love each other, it's only normal for them to be together and if only one person is doing the loving, there really is no cause for a relationship.

She sighed again, surprised that even with the loud music crashing into her ear drums from her headphones she could still hear her thoughts loud and clear. Must be the blasted werecoyote senses.

He wondered where Malia was at this time of day and realized the answer just popped into his mind without struggle. The sun was up, she had nothing to do... the only place to be will be the woods. Scott wondered if she had had breakfast, and if so, if she has had lunch and wondered if he should just buy enough lunch for them and take it to the look out point to eat with her. Maybe that'll get her out of her thoughts. It bothered him that a girl who usually just spew whatever came into her mind, was now guarding her thoughts as though she were afraid they'll be known by anyone.

But he wanted to know. Maybe it was curiosity. Or plain boredom but all he knew was that he wanted to know what she was thinking about. Why she smelled so confused and why she has suddenly taken a liking to the look out point. Malia was getting her mind worked up trying to figure out things for herself. Malia was handling all of that alone and that bothered him more than it had bothered him when Isaac and Allison started dating. Malia was...

Malia was walking a few meters ahead of him and seemingly without any inclination that he was near. Smiling lightly to himself, he sped up his bike and stopped abruptly beside her, grinning at her reaction to the sudden disruption of her serenity. All anger seemed to evaporate the moment she realized who was on the bike and Scott pulled his helmet off, a goofy smile already on his face.  
"Hey."

"My god! What the hell?" Malia finally managed to growl out. She hadn't heard him but judging by the smile and the brief curve of his lips she had a fair idea of what he had said. Not wanting to do any more lip reading she pulled her headphones down, the displeased look still plastered on her features.

Scott flinched at her loud voice then breathed a sigh of relief when she took the headphones off. He shrugged unapologetically at her "Not my fault you didn't hear me coming. What happened to your senses?"

The scowl fell off her face at that and she simply shook her head at him. Scott was just.. well, he was Scott. It's hard to stay mad at him for long. In fact it is almost exhausting. "You know, some people will be offended by that question." She says instead, leaning on one leg and crossing her arms on her chest.

"But you're not." He managed simply, still not an inkling of apology in his demeanour.

Malia considered dragging it on but knew when to make peace and forget it. Scott was Scott and his lack of involvement is enough to make one lose motivation to fight him. Sometimes she wondered how creatures can hate him. Do they not see the crooked jaw, the crooked smile and those lovely brown eyes? "Ehh. Why bother. You're off early today." Totally giving up.

"Yeah I left Liam in charge. They didn't need that much help today." Scott replied with a shrug, his eyes perusing Malia's face.

"Uh-huh" Something about the way she said that may have had implications because his eyes locked on hers, eyebrows raised in question. She was sure there was more to just the team not needing help and she was sure she was at least 10% part of that reason.

"What?" Scott asked when it seemed Malia wasn't going to answer his silent question.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She shook her head for emphasis. 

Scott stood there for a while, not saying anything before he heard his stomach grumbling and was reminded of what he has been on his way to do before running into her. "Hey you wanna get lunch with me?" He asked with a smile, picking up his helmet again but not wearing it yet.

"Depends on what we're getting." Malia replied, already beginning to salivate. She only ate toast for breakfast and didn't even bother with juice. She had drunk water and gone right back to bed because she was feeling too lazy to put much effort into making breakfast and now ....

"Anything you want. I just want food, to be honest." Scott replied with a grin.

"KFC. Let's get fries and chicken." She says a little too eager but not caring. This was Scott and there was no reason to hide her true self from him. According to Lydia you sometimes have to act a lot more refined than you actually are when you're dating a guy. Her brows furrowed in wonderment. She wasn't dating Scott so she didn't get why she likened that to this situation.

"Sure. Hop on." Scott ignored the rapid shifts in Malia's scent and handed her the spare helmet before wearing his.

"Who's paying?" Malia asked as she climbed in behind Scott and almost instantly felt the vibrations from the alpha.

"You never change." Scott managed amidst chuckles. He hadn't thought his voice had been audible enough but then heard Malia's response and knew she had heard him.

"I see no reason why." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his waist not because she was a sacred little girl but she just preferred that. Particularly when she was riding with Scott.

"Me neither." Was Scott's silent response.

In comfortable silence they rode all the way to the mall, dismounted the bike and headed in to get their fries. Malia still had those ridiculously large headphones around her neck but at least she had turned the music off now.

The two walked side by side into the mall, both checking different stores of interest. Malia checked out the clothes and shoes because she was sure Lydia would want to shop before heading out of town and Scott checked out the hardware stores they walked by. He was going to be the sole custodian of the jeep in a few days and he was sure he didnt have the faith to drive a car with that much duct tape holding things together. He would have to make a few changes to that. 

They finally got to the food court and placed their order, seeming to silently agree to eat there rather than take out. It took a few minutes for their food to be served and they sat eating, occasionally chuckling at something funny, or Malia stealing fries off Scott's plate and thinking she got away with it.

After a while, when their food was almost finished from their plates, Malia decided to break the tension. Why, she has no idea. Perhaps she just felt the need to be to Scott what he has been to her these last few weeks. "So..?"

"So what?" Scott asked around a mouthful of fries, brows raised at an absurd angle as though his question wasn't enough.

"You know sometimes I worry about you." Malia managed after a while. She didn't even know what she was saying or why she was telling him that now of all times.

"Wonder why." He managed. He had been taken aback by her words not because it was a big surprise but because her voicing it out was. Malia isn't a talker. She especially didn't talk about feelings, particularly hers and that was partly the reason why he gave that noncommittal answer. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Dunno." She mused, this time boldly breaking off a piece of his chicken and shrugging at his raised brows before chuckling.

"C'mon there must be a reason. Things just don't happen y'know." Scott says after swallowing the last fry on his plate. He contemplated chewing the bones but thought better of it. Some other time.

"Right." Malia shrugged, looking down into her plate. She had also finished her fries. "Are you still going to UC Davies?" Even she wondered where the question came from.

Scott wiped his fingers on a tissue and leaned back in his seat, stretching oit his long legs under the table. "That's still the plan. I wanto be a vet." He replied honestly and reached for a tooth pick.

"I'm not sure who I want to be." Malia mumbled demurely, almost to herself. Yes she had wanted to graduate with them so bad and had worked so hard at it because she didnt want to lose her friends but that was the end of her dreams really. Now she had no idea what to do for a career. Lydia is studying to be a lawyer, Stiles will be interning with the FBI in a few weeks, Scott wants to be a vet and then there's her. Perhaps she should go into the timber business. She scoffed at herself.

"It's no stress really. Your career is only a little part of who you are." Scott tried to appease her somehow.

"Unless you're a doctor and your name changes from Scott McCall to Dr. McCall." She quirked.

"Has a nice ring to it, now that you mention it." The alpha added with a grin and playful wriggle of his brows.

"Doofus." She managed, an endearing smile on her features as she shook her head at him.

Scott stood and placed another order to take away. His mom will not be expecting it but he figured it was his duty to surprise her with meals. Until she gets out of her dry spell in dating, that is.

Malia didn't need to ask who the food was for so she waited patiently for Scott's take out to be ready and watched as the alpha paid, making a mental note to pay the next time round. "You can drop me off at-" She started to say when they were out by his bike again.

"I won't be long at the hospital. I just have to give her her lunch and we can go wherever you want." Scott cut through her request. He simply mounted his dirtbike and waited patiently for her to succumb. It was almost 2pm, quite late for lunch but he didn't put it past Melissa McCall to even forget about lunch completely. "Hold on tight." He added subconsciously. 

"I'm not afraid." Malia felt the need to clarify.

"And I don't doubt that." Scott managed with a smile at her before revving the engine and speeding out of the lot, heading to the hospital.

Somehow he was sure he will be spending the rest of his day -and part of the evening- on his back in the dried leaves at lookout point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave comments and give prompts to be used in the next chapters. I prefer working eoth prompts and I'm now writing this story although I'm trying to update daily.


	3. A little too friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has a regrettable encounter. Scott takes the chance to tease her relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little sex at the beginning here so beware.

Her lips were locked on his in what can only be considered a war of tongues. His hands moved over her body in a familiar motion, locating all the angles and spots that she swooned at. Sometimes she wondered why she had no feelings for him but then stopped wondering altogether because their arrangement was a fuck-only one.

They broke apart for air, her hands unbuckling his belt and working down the zipper before pulling the jeans down his hips. His hands also worked down her shorts and panties in one go, leaving her naked from the waist down just like she had stipulated in their deal. One time he had tried to take her top off just to get a real view of her tits but could have sworn he heard her growl. Like really animalistic growling.

When she saw his gorgeous cock, hard and ready like always, she just didn't feel the need to wait or drag the encounter on any further than it ought to be. She practically dragged him to her bedroom and pushed him to her bed. He laid on his back, his beautiful organ full of blood and she crawled on top of him, kissing up his chest and neck.

"Who should I be today?" He asked teasingly. He has gotten used to being called a different name whenever she orgasmed and didn't really mind. Whatever works for her. Didn't change the fact that it was he who was buried deep inside her and not Stiles. In response to his question, she leaned in and whispered to his ear to shut up and that he could do anything he wanted with her.

He rolled her over and went between her legs and she reached out to take his cock in her hold and guided him to her waiting entrance. With a loud sigh, he pushed his hard cock to her wet and warm pussy and coaxed him to fuck her hard. 

He obliged and went at it, slamming inside her with a fervour. It's been more than a month since she was laid and even though she's been teasing Scott about fucking she never really meant that. Scott. 

Scott McCall. She wondered why thoughts of him were running through her head when another guy was giving his all to pleasure her. Her thoughts may have been extended into her consciousness because when Jason hit that spot inside her that made her gasp, her words were; "Please Scott," she managed between moans, "please fuck me deep and hard. Fill me with your cock and cum."

She suddenly didn't feel like lying there and 'taking it' so she rolled him over, hands pressed on his chest as she rode him hard and fast, feeling herself slowly starting to tip over the edge. "Cum in me baby," she whimpered, "Fill me with your cum."

Jason's body almost cramped when his cock started to pump out its creamy load. The feeling from the pulsing cock and the hot cum inside her pussy made her cum like crazy. She flinched and thrashed on top of him, slowly spiralling out of control as her climax escalated. She stayed in that position for a while till she was calm, feeling him soften inside her and without a word she slid off his lap and his flaccid member.

"So.... this Scott. Is it the one I know?" He asked, folding his arms behind his head on the sheets, a condescending smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Malia growled and made her way out to the bathroom, calling over her shoulder. "Be gone by the time I get back." It was cold, she was aware but Jason was used to the treatment now and she was in too much turmoil at the moment to even consider anything else. She had called Scott's name during sex. Not Stiles.

Scott. She had no idea where that came from or how it had come about. All she knew was that she had said it and Jason had heard it loud and clear. Scott McCall. Since when had she lusted for him? She had no idea. In fact she still believed it was an error caused by the nature of her thoughts at the time and she blamed the nature of her thoughts on Scott invading her space on a daily basis now. He literally gave her no time to herself and she didn't mind that, really.

So far they have been to see a movie, gone out for lunch three other times after the KFC lunch and even had dinner once. Scott had finished late with the boys one time and decided to bring her Chinese to the lookout point. So they had sat cross-legged on the ground and had dinner with the sunset as their back drop. They talk a lot more easily now and they hardly ever talk about how she was feeling because of Lydia and Stiles' relationship but she knew his offer to talk still stands whenever she wanted to cash in that. 

Malia stood under the cold shower, washing off the evidence of her tryst with Jason. She didn't feel too good about having a sex toy but since this one was a self centered prick, she didn't feel so bad about using him either. 

She walked out of the bathroom after what felt like an hour and was glad when she walked into her room to find it empty. She considered for a moment, not going to the lookout point today but was sure Scott will be suspicious and either bombard her phone with calls and visit her at home to make sure she wasn't sad and moping around feeling bad for herself. She shook her head, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

Scott McCall was going to be the death of her, she was sure.

o0o

It was a sunny Friday morning and that meant Scott had to be at the school field at 11:00 am, which is exactly what he did. He managed to whip up an omelette and poured himself some juice, rushing through his breakfast so as not to be late. He was trying to instill that discipline in the team and that means he can't afford to be late himself. That just means he loses the right to talk about it. What about practicing what you preach and all that hoopla.

He got to the field a few minutes to 11 and saw that majority of the boys were already present and were even running laps. Smiling to himself, she pulled out his whistle from his pocket and hanged it around his neck. He was going to stay in the side lines today and watch how Liam handles his team. Corey was the goalie which automatically means that Mason was also present. He shook his head at the boy. He had high hopes for him, quite frankly. Not because of his relationship with Corey but because of his relationship with Liam. He agreed with what Stiles had told the boy. 90% of the time, he's going to be the one saving Liam's ass. And head.

Even now on the field, while school was on a break, Mason had a book open in his lap. Three guesses and he was sure he will get it in one that the book was on supernaturals. "Find anything interesting?" He asked as he got close.

"If by interesting you mean worrying, then yes. I found a truckload of supernatural creatures that could be paying us a visit in town soon. Sirens and what nots." Mason replied without looking up. He knew it was Scott by the voice and didn't need to subject his eyes to the bright sunlight just to answer a question. At Scott's light chuckle, he looked up to ask: "How many exactly have you come across?"

Scott shrugged. Sometimes when he thought of his nino days as a werewolf he was tempted to burst out into ridiculous laughter. There was a time when he thought Peter was the cruelest supernatural he would ever meet. How wrong was he? "A few... there was the kanima. .-" 

"The what?"

"Yeah Jackson became the kanima. You know when you're bitten by an alpha, you can take different shapes based on who you are as a person?"

"Yeah Liam told me that. It's not written in any of the books though." Mason replied, shutting his book.

"Yeah well, a few years ago the worst scenario that could ever happen happened. Someone without an identity was bitten and he became a kanima, seeking a master to do his bidding and give him an identity I guess. Takes upon the strengths and weaknesses of his master and will kill if told to." 

"Mind boggling." 

"Yeah at the time, it was. But then there's been the Darach, Nogitsune, the berserkers and their werejaguar maker and then the rest you know. Oh I forgot the alpha pack. They were-

"Like a pack filled with alphas?"

"Yeah."

"And they had an alpha?"

"Yes." 

"How powerful was he?" He asked inquisitively.

"Very. He was blind but saw just fine with his alpha vision." Scott smiled at the memory of what Deucalion used to be like.

"Mind boggling." Mason repeated, then shifted in his seat. Scott had a feeling he was in for the interrogation of a lifetime so he got comfortable, leaning against one of the stands.

o0o

It was 2pm when Malia got to the school and made her way straight to the lacrosse field just in time to see Scott dismissing the children. She climbed up onto one of the benches and sat down, putting the box of pizza and coke she had brought with her and waited for the alpha to join her.

Scott knew exactly when she came so he didn't even follow the guys out to the lockerrooms, just made his way back to the stands. He had been right. Mason had turned into a beast, asking him question after question and even jotting down point sometimes. Sometimes it surprised him the likeness between him and Stiles.

"Why do you smell like... oh my god you had sex." Scott deadpanned the moment he stopped in front of the werecoyote. He hadn't smelled it from across the field when she had first come in but now that she was close by he could pick up the scent of lust and orgasm from under the intense scent of the soap.

"Shut up." Malia grumbled and opened the box of pizza she had brought with her. She expected Scott to join her in the stands and have a quite lunch or at least not a lunch where her sex life was the topic of discussion but something told her she wasn't going to get her wish that easily. Or at all.

"Ooh doesn't sound like it was any good." Scott managed with a teasing chuckle. He loved pizza so there was no way he wasn't going to have at least a bite of that before he launched fully into teasing mode. He's gotten quite comfortable around the werecoyote in the last few weeks and knew there won't be any severe repercussion to a little harmless teasing from him. He took a slice of the pizza and bit into it, saying around the mouthful. "I'm up early teaching impressionable boys how to play lacrosse and you're home having sex."

"Say it louder. I don't think the guy on the other end of the field heard you." Malia mumbled, shooting a glare at Scott. She was aware he hadnt shouted that bit out because of the food in his mouth but considering there are werewolves and god-knows-whats out in his school, about 30 people may have already heard him. Including Liam. That little twerp!

"Oh come on.." Scott chuckled unapologetically before adding after swallowing the chunk in his mouth. "So am I right? Was it good? Or bad?"

Malia almost laughed out at the alpha's eagerness. Maybe I called out his name during sex because he's so cute and really really adorable, she thought to herself before giving a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Dunno" She replied honestly. She had orgasmed so presumably it was quite good but then it just hadn't felt like enough. As always. She heard Scott sniggering and gave his arm a light punch. "Jerk. I blame you."

"What did I do? I don't remember you asking my opinion before ..you know," Scott was relentless in his teasing. He hadn't meant to but somehow he found himself teasing her and it felt quite good.

"I think you and I have become too friendly." Malia managed in a grim tone.

"And that's why your sex life is horrible?" He asked, almost choking on the food in his mouth and tried quickly to swallow it down.

"At least I have a sex life." Malia responded, nearly saying touché out loud but was enough that she only said it in her head.

"Eeh. I'm not missing out on much. Before I was sixteen I had no sex life. In the two years I've been in the business I've had enough sex to last me till I'm thirty so I'll try again then. Besides, there's nothing new in the sex department." Scott replied with a shrug of his shoulders. It was how he honestly felt anyway. He and Allison were at it like rabbits. Anywhere and any chance they got and it had been the same with Kira so really he was running on stored up sex energy. "But you know, I totally get your need to... do it. It's all so new to you." He added, breaking into giggles.

Malia stared aghast at Scott before dropping the last if her pizza in the box."You son of a-!" And Scott was literally skipping down the benches and fleeing her, still holdin onto his third slice if pizza. "Get back here! Wait till I catch you!" And she was chasing him up and down the field.

Somehow, she caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, pinning his hands above his head. The alpha didn't put up a fight and Malia was glad. She would lose in that match up anyway. "You've been a very bad boy." She managed amidst pants for air.

Scott raised a brow at her words. She was definitely oblivious to the innuendo seeping out her own words and how very... wrong it was considering the position they were in at the moment. He flipped her over onto her back, legs tangled as he held her in the same position she had had him in. "Look who's talking." He managed with a wriggle of his brows and that was when she finally grasped what he was saying. She growled at him, making him only chuckle and the next thing they both knew, they were tangled up, arms and legs as they rolled around in the grass, Scott's giggles turning into full blown laughter that Malia was struggling not to join in.

"What're you doing?" Liam asked as he towered over the two. Something fishy was going on because this was the first time he's seen Scott being so playful. A part of him was glad because it seems the alpha has one responsibility after another and barely had time to play around anymore.

Scott and Malia stopped abruptly. They had been so caught up in each other they hadn't even sensed when Liam got closer. They disentangled from each other and sat in the grass like children caught with their hands in each other's pants.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing." They echoed at the same time. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Liam managed in a stern tone, folding his arms on his chest as he stared down at the alpha and werecoyote. "Are you two dating?" Because that's important for him to know.

"No."  
"No." Same well-timed response from both of them

"Then?" He inquired further. Hayden had moved out about a month ago and he was lonely as hell but it seems everyone was happily engaged.

"Then nothing. What is this? Am I being grilled by my stepson?" Malia snapped, raising a brow at Scott who merely shrugged, that annoying grin still on his face. That annoyingly cute grin.

"So you admit you're my stepmother." Liam was getting better at interrogation, thanks to the million times Stiles had interrogated him.

"No. Do you have a mother in the first place?" Malia jabbed with a sigh.

"No but that doesn't change anything." The beta replied stubbornly. 

"When Scott mates fully with someone you'll get a mother then. So hold on tight and don't get impatient." Scott had stood and started patting the grass off his hair and clothes so Malia took that as her cue to do same.

"Don't mind Malia. She's just had a bad... experience this morning and that has made her-" Scott started to say and feeling Malia's deadly glare on him, sped out of reach.

"You jerk! Get back here." She took off after him, leaving a stunned Liam in place.

30 minutes saw Malia sitting between Scott's legs on the benches as he pulled out strands of grass from her hair while she finished the last slice of pizza which had gone cold. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked quietly.

Malia turned her head to look at him before shaking it. "Told you we've gotten too close for comfort." 

Scott agreed but he didn't think it was something that needed to change.


	4. Break downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia comes across an opportunity to pay Scott back for all he's done for her. She didn't expect to be carried away herself.

He was in his mother's car with her. They were both giggling for some reason and he didn't want it to stop. Not at all. He liked this. He missed this. He missed her so much and her father doesn't have to know again. All that mattered was the two of them, right there in the moment. The giggles suddenly stopped, the music from the car sounding in the distance as his eyes locked intensely on hers. Something clicked audibly in place and he reached out to grab the back of her neck and pulled her closer, slowly into a tender, soft kiss. 

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she moaned softly in encouragement as he sucked and pulled at her bottom lip. His hands traced from the back of her neck to the front of her shirt and gripped her left breast hard eliciting a moan from her, only for the sound to be swallowed by his hungry mouth on hers. His tongue took its time to run across her lips, rubbing around hers in a sensual dance which had him moaning too.

She sat straddling him in the back seat, fingers tangled in his auburn hair as his fingers enticed her nipples to erection. Her back was arched into him and he loved the effect he had on her. She leaned back on his lap and his hand traveled down to her hips to pull her against him. His tongue moved from her mouth to the crevasse of her neck, licking and sucking all over till he gave her a hickey.

"More.. please-" She whispered and just before he could honour that request, the tip of the sword shot out from her stomach, causing him to freeze in horror.

"No..." Scott whispered as terror crept into his veins. "No!" He repeated, this time louder, his voice breaking as his brain chanted 'no no no no no no' over and over again.

"It's okay." She whispered. "It's okay... everything's perfect. I feel no pain. I'm in the arms of my first love. The one I'll always love." She coughed, blood spewing out of her mouth and spreading across his face.

"No. No Allison! ALLISON NO!!!" He bolted up in bed, body soaked in sweat. The bitterness of the nightmare he had just woken up from lingered in his mouth for minutes as he stared disoriented at his surroundings.

It was getting closer to the aniveesary of her death and wgether he acknowledged it or not, get nightmares came to remind him he had someone to remember. Not that he ever forgot her.

Allison Argent, his first love.

He sat there for a while, mind as blank as his gaze. He hadn't realized how long he sat there but when he could from coherent thought, the first one that came to mind was that he was glad his mom had the late night shift the previous day. The last think he wanted was for Melissa McCall to get it into her head that he wasn't okay.

Sighing heavily, he shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom to take a hot bath. He brushed his teeth a lot more vigorously than was necessary but after it all, the bile that had arisen in his throat because of the nightmare remained, as if deliberately taunting him.

Foregoing his bike, he locked the door to his house and took off for a run across town into the woods, not paying much attention to the heat from the scorching sun.

o0o

Malia was... disappointed? Maybe.

Worried? Definitely.

Scott had been the one to suggest they meet at lookout point. Not that she had had any other plan aside that anyway but she was worried about the fact the it was past 5pm according to her phone's time and the alpha had still not showed. He hadn't even sent her a text explaining why he won't be able to make it and that was not typical Scott behaviour. Something was wrong somehow and she had no doubt about that.

That was the only explanation. She waited an hour more, just in case, and decided to head to town and search for the alpha. Her day had been gloomy, if she cared to admit to herself, without Scott and she was left wondering at what point she stopped enjoying her own company and started depending on Scott's presence to make her day. She was almost out of the woods when something caught her attention.

Not just something. A scent. Scott's scent, followed closely by the alpha's steady heartbeat. At least he was okay. She followed the scent all the way back into the woods before she got to the clearing and her senses were bombarded with sharp jabs of despair. Surely all that wasn't coming from Scott? She wondered and when it seemed the alpha didn't even notice her presence, she felt herself worrying. Slowly she made her way to where Scott sat, and lowered herself down onto the ground beside him.

When after a while it still felt like he was dead to his surroundings, Malia vroke the ice; "What'you doing here?"

Scott had been too lost in thoughts. Thoughts about Allison. Allison laughing. Allison crying. Allison dancing. Allison telling him he loved him. Allison teasing him. Allison. Just Allison. She hadn't heard Malia coming and didn't even know when she had sat beside him. His heart and head felt so heavy he felt he was about to bust very soon. Sighing, her words echoed off the bark of the trees and came back to him, causing him to send an apologetic look her way. "I'm sorry. We were supposed to meet right?"

Malia nodded in response and after a while when it seemed Scott was about to retreat into himself again, she muttered; "Still haven't answered me."

"I got sidetracked." He replied shortly.

"Figured as much." Malia replied. Something about the way she said that pulled his gaze back to the werecoyote.

Seeming to debate whether or not to share his despair with someone else, Scott kept his eyes on Malia's honest ones till finally he broke. "Allison and I used to come here a lot. Her dad was against us dating for a long time so we hid here to spend some time together any chance we get."

"Argent?" She didn't know that. In fact she found it hard to believe that there was a time when Argent didn't like Scott. They're practically father and son now.

"Yeah. Hated my guts too." Scott supplied with a wistful smile. "He threatened me a few times but I get that, really. No man likes the idea of someone touching his daughter the way I was."

"My dad didn't mind when me and Stiles were at it." Malia couldn't help chipping in.

"Your dad's liberal. And glad you're alive." Scott replied with a small smile. "Besides, Allison and I did it *a lot* irrespective of the fact that I was a werewolf and she was a hunter. She even thought her family was sick." The memories where overlappig each other in his head now and he was barely managig to make sense of them.

"Sicker than having a boyfriend who grew fangs every full moon?" She didnt know Allison much and when she did, the Argent girl had been with the tall sexy beta and not Scott so it has always been a surprise to her that Scott felt as much as he did when the name all but came up and for some reason she had a feeling the subject was not up for discussion, especially with Stiles. Thinking about it now, she realized Kira would have been he best person to ask about Allison.

"Apparently." Scott's response cut through Malia's musings. "She fought them initially but embraced her destiny at some point and she would have been an excellent hunter too." He added for good measure.

"Too bad." The werecoyote mumbled. She actually meant that anyway. Aside the fact that having Arfent on their side has gotten them out of a whole lot of shit and having one more hunter in their side would have been amazing, for Scott's sake, she really felt it was such a shame for the girl to just die.

Scott heard Malia's heartbeat after she had said that and was frankly surprised when he realized the girl actually meant that. It wasn't in Malia's nature to care about how other people ended up... at least it didn't use to be but he was realizing that she wasn't the same girl she was last year. She was developing human feelings. Like empathy. That brought a small smile to his face which vanished almost instantly as a vision from his nightmare with Allison spitting blood flashed in his head. He shut his eyes tightly and almost in a painted whisper, agreed with the werecoyote silently. "Yeah."

For a while after she sat down beside the alpha, the despair that was reverberating off his body seemed to be subsiding but somehow she got knocked in the senses by a fresh bout, making her even more worried about Scott. She wondered what was the cause of it... she wondered if she should ask... she wondered if he would reply her simply because she asked... she wondered if it was even fair to ask him something so personal but at the end of it all, all her inhibitions fell off by he mere fact that her desire to comfort him overshadowed any human limitations set for social interaction. "You still love her, don't you?" She asked quietly, staring ahead into the night.

Scotts eyes followed the town lights as they lit one after the other. He had heard the question and knew tge answer to that but didnt feel it was that easy an answer to give. "Won't you think I'm insane if I say yes?" He asked instead, realizing he really was curious about what Malia would think if it.

"As insane as it'll be to love your ex even though he's happily in a relationship with someone else?" The werecoyote replied calmly. She wasnt an idiot. She has heard what it means to be someone's first love. She has encountered it and watched her emotions crumble to the ground from the intensity. Lydia is Stiles' first love and he hadn'tbeen able to let go of that feeling for her. Sometimes she wondered if she will be able to fully lose feelings for Stiles. He had been her first... everything. Kiss, sex, love. Everything.

"Yes. Just as insane." For a while Scott ruminated over her words, realizing that this was the closest Malia had come to admitting that she wasn't as aloof to the Stiles and Lydia relationship like she let on but he was sure she was going to tell him everything at her own pace so he didn't probe further but rather added; "And to answer you, yes. I still love her. I still want her everyday. Some nights I wake up crying from dreams of her. She was my first love. I mean she loved me for me. I was goofy and awkward but she seemed to love me more because of that." She didn't need to know he had woken up today from a nightmare of her... 

"Saw her a few times. She seemed cool. And pretty too." Malia tried to lighten the mood although she was sure she wasn't Doug that much of a good job.

"She was. When I first saw her she had long, curly hair. Later she cut it short and kept them straight but those dimples couldn't be hidden." Scott smiled wistfully, picking up a twig and drawing patterns on the ground. He realized his vision was getting blurry but he was going to fight the pain as much as he can.

"I'm really sorry." She mumbled when she notied his despair shifting to woe.

"Don't be. One of us being sorry is enough. There's just so many ifs sometimes. If only we had known the weight a banshee's warning carries, if only we hadn't revived the Nemeton. If only." He stopped when his voice hitched on the last word.

Malia felt unfamiliar emotion swell inside her throat, almost choking her. "You don't blame yourself, do you?" She whispered finally.

"I blame myself as much as everyone does. Lydia thinks she should have been clearer about her warning, Kira feels like she brought the bad luck, Stiles feels like he killed her even though he was just possessed and Isaac feels so bad, especially towards me that he left town and never looked back. And Argent... sometimes I wonder how he can stomach the sight of me." He felt a tear escape from his eyes and was glad it went straight to the dried leaves before him and didn't roll down his cheeks dramatically. 

"We fight..." Malia started to say, overwhelmed with an intense desire to comfort the alpha. "We can't always expect to win. There will be times when we lose and you need to understand that everyone of us know what we're getting into. I know what I'm fighting for. I'm thankful that I have a purpose at least. I'm grateful that I feel I have something worth fighting for and I think Allison knew that. I think Stiles and Lydia and Liam... even Mason know that. We know what's at stake and we know what we stand to lose but we think it's worth it." She turned to look at Scott "Allison must have felt the same way." She added for emphasis, taking her time to make sure it sank into his head.

"She told me she loved me. She said I was her first love. She said she'll always love me. Right before she died." His voice broke then as he struggled to speak. Somehow all the emotions he had bottled up over the years started to spill out. "I should have... should have kissed her. I should have held her tighter. I should... should have done something. ..anything to... to..." He choked on his words as they were replaced with sobs. Gutwrentching sobs that tore at Malia.

She fought the pain that rose inside her, moving to a comfortable angle before grabbing the alpha by his cheeks. He didnt seem to notice as the tears rushed down his face. It felt like a dam finally broke inside of him and a part of her wanted to leave him to cry it all out but she needed him to know, understand and axcept the fact that it was not his fault. "Hey. Shhh. ..look at me." She whispered, swallowing her own tears. "Scott look at me."

"I just really miss her. I can't-" The alpha managed when his misty eyes met Malia's.

Malia was happy to hear that. Scott wasnt crying because he blamed himself for her death but because he missed her. With a wry smile, she let go of his face and slid around him to sit behind him. She pulled Scott back into herself, holding him in her arms in a way she had learned from her dad, gave comfort and whispered to him. "Yes you can. And you will." pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head.

o0o

Neither knew how long they remained that way, or how long it took for Scott to fall asleep but he did. Right there in Malia's arms. Some time later, she also fell asleep.

Scott was the first to wake up, carefully disentangling himself from her and shifted to give her some comfort since he had literally been sleeping on top of her. He smiled down at her sleeping form and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, muttering "thank you." and sat to wait for her to wake up. He had received several texts from Stiles and set to replying them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R if you can. Lemme know what you think about the story do far.


	5. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Malia finally figured out what Malia's issue is with regards to Stiles and Lydia's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware...nudity.

Scott and Malia were in he woods. Again. It was almost as if both of them were homeless mutts who had nowhere to be aside the woods. And to think Scott used to complain about Malia always being in the woods. This time they weren't sitting down somewhere and chatting or falling asleep to the cool summer air under the trees. No.

This time Scott McCall was chasing Malia through the trees in an effort to catch the werecoyote.

[FLASHBACK: 30 Minutes ago.]

He had foregone his bike for the day. It didn't seem like much but buying fuel for that baby was starting to become a strain on his pocket. Besides, he would love to save some money before heading up to Davis in the next few months. The last thing he wanted was to put a stress on his mother's finances and that was why he had taken the assistant coaching job at Beacon Hills aside his part time work at the animal clinic but the rate at which he was feeding that dirtbike was almost like him sitting at home and waiting for time to go to college.

Malia had cornered him on his way to god-knows-where and the two had silently decided to go for a stroll around town. All was going well when suddenly he started picking up an elevation in the werecoyote's pulse. Her breathing because heavier and her aura was one of concentrated agitation. He looked around for what could be the cause but saw nothing out of the ordinary. People walking, some sitting, and some shamelessly taking selfies. He took a moment to scoff at those.

He turned worried eyes to Malia whose eyes were alternating between her sharp blue were eyes and her normal ones. Nothing smelled out of the ordinary and when it seemed he wasn't going to be able to find the source of the agitation and cut it off from there, he started trying to calm the girl down. Anything to keep her form wolfing out completely right in the middle of the busy street. She looked about to bolt and he grabbed her hand: "Malia. Malia wait." He flashed his red eyes at her. "Calm down... are you even listening to me?"

"I can't!" The werecoyote growled, fangs jutting out of her gum and eyes completely blue now. This time when she tried to move away from him, Scott didn't try to stop her or hold her back. He easily let her go.

"Shit!" He muttered and took off after her. At least she was heading into the woods and not further into town. At some point she might get too agitated and wolf out completely irrespective of her audience.

She didn't.

o0o

Two hours later, both of them sat on the ground in the woods. He had no idea where they were, neither did he care, really. All that mattered to him was that Malia was fine. She wasn't losing control anymore and she didn't seem so distressed anymore. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Scott broke the silence. "I think I know what's wrong with you." He says simply, eyes darting to the werecoyote seated across from him.

"I think I know what's wrong with me too." Malia softly whispered. She had realized what it was now. All this time of wondering why she just wasn't okay with Stiles and Lydia dating even though she wasn't hurt or angry, and finally it all made sense to her. Scott had tried. Scott had tried harder that Stiles ever did and when she finally came to her senses, she realized what it was that had been nudging at her and asking her to look further.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked quietly. It wasn't something she can let go, overlook or keep at. He knew that. He had been there. Of course Stiles won't have a problem with it but that was simply not right.

"What can I do? I only have one option and that's to find a replacement." She replied wistfully, dejectedly.

"And what if that replacement is no longer there? Do you want to keep finding replacements? For how long?" Scott asked, purely out of worry for her. She seemed to be having a hard time coming to terms with whatever was going through her mind and Scott was worried about her. It was worrying. 

"I don't know!" Malia snapped in response and growled. She was feeling all sorts of anger at the moment. All manner of anger for all manner of people. But Scott wasn't part, a small voice in her head reminded her. Scott was just trying to help as always and it wouldn't be fair to unleash her frustration on him although she had a feeling the alpha wouldn't have a problem with being the recipient of her tantrum.

"Calm down.... eaasy." Scott managed, his hands held out, palms out, in front of him in a gesture of surrender. He had been there. He understood at least that much. The anguish you go through, the realization, the impact and the feeling of fear that grips you as you start to imagine all possible outcomes.

"You got a better idea?" Malia asked, then not waiting for an answer to the first question, asked one that she realized she needed the answer to, more. "Who's yours?

"I'm my own anchor." Scott replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Sometimes he couldn't believe that too but seeing as he hasn't lost that much control nor needed anyone to snap him back to his senses, he figured that much must be true.

"That's impossible. Stiles said your anchor is someone who has a strong connection to you." Stiles. Stiles who had been her anchor. Stiles who was in a relationship with someone else. Stiles whom she had lost, and Stiles whom she can't go back to. She had lost her anchor. That was what had been bugging her subconscious. It seemed her inner animal had tried to alert her with that feeling of uneasiness. Yes she was okay with Stiles and Lydia's relationship but her coyote was not okay with losing her anchor.

"And you don't think I have a strong connection with myself?" Scott's words cut through her thoughts.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. Allison used to be my anchor but then we broke up and she was dating Isaac so I had to find one." Scott replied in all honesty. It was strange, however, because even though he had been in a relationship with Allison at the time, Isaac had no qualms about hitching his wagon to him. Scott had been Isaac's anchor but the moment Isaac started dating (or whatever) Allison, Scott had felt like his anchor was no longer his. He wondered if that was norm or if it was an individual thing... something that happens in one's own mind based on their individual perceptions. 

"And you just...?" Malia's voice was barely a whisper, full of disbelief as she struggled to see how that was possible.

Somehow, he felt the need to explain. "I was losing control a lot. My mom stepped in. Told me I'll fall in love again. She said it was going to be just as amazing and probably just as painful as the first time and it'll keep happening till I settle but I can't go around losing control and that means I have to be my own anchor."

She sat there for a while after he had finished explaining, ruminating over his words. She wondered what it must be like for Scott. She even envied him a little bit. Wistfully, she replied; "I don't have as much control as you have. We all know that."

"Unfortunately it's not something I can teach you to have. It's got more to do with strength of character than instructions received by someone." Scott replied gloomily. He didn't want Malia to feel like a failure. He didn't become his own anchor in a day. It took a while, and several other instances of losing control before he could calm himself down as much as he can now.

"So basically-" Her voice sounded somewhat distant. 

"You can aim to be your own anchor at your own pace or hitch your emotions to someone else." He managed positively. 

"What if that person's not around?" Trust Malia to bring the gloom back when he was doing his best to cheer her up.

"That's the gamble. I guess you just hope that doesn't happen but it's too much of a gamble if you ask me." He answered honsetly. He would much prefer her to be determined to be her own anchor than to go around lookin for someone who can exercise control over how and when she can lose control and when to snap out of it.

Malia wasn't weak and he didn't encourage any kind of weak thoughts that might find their way into her mind. He was determined to make her realize her inner strength aside her physical strength as a coyote.

Both teens sat on the ground in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Scott was thinking of ways to help Malia and Malia was revealing in her newfound helplessness. Why, just why couldn't she be in a relationship and break up like a normal person? This extra baggage was not what normal people had to deal with. Normal people box their exes things and ship them over. This box ... well...

"Wanna go for a run?" Scott asked abruptly, picking himself up from the ground and starting to unbotton his shirt. He didn't have a plan yet but he was going to make her forget her worries for now.

Malia perked up at the suggestion, a slow smile spreading across her face. She wondered exactly what she would do without Scott McCall. "You got yourself a race!" She replied excitedly as she jumped up and stripped all her clothes off.

Scott had barely finished shrugging his shirt off when he saw Malia was already naked. He went to work on his belt buckle but the coyote was already shifting into her animal form and taking off into the woods. With a chuckle, he shifted into his full wolf form, shaking out his fur since it has been a while and he took off after her 

o0o  
They run circles around each other for hours, changing positions from pursuer to pursued frequently. One minute the werecoyote was chasing the alpha and the next he was doing the chasing.

It had gotten dark in the woods but they didn't seem to mind. That was, until Malia turned around, lifted her tail and shook her ass at Scott. With a sound that can only be interpreted as a loud laughter -although it sounded like a howl- the alpha took off after the werecoyote, determined to catch her. He leaped, toppling her from where she had gotten to and they both fell into the dried leaves, crashing into each other amidst whispers.

She tried to weasel her way out but he wasn't having it, using his teeth to grab onto her calf and drag her down till she was locked under his weight. Malia was just too stubborn to accept defeat even to her alpha and tried fighting him off. Scott's wolf used his fore limbs to lock her down and let out a deafening howl which left the coyote whimpering in submission under him. Somehow, they both shifted back into their human forms at the same time and before Scott could restrain himself, he leaned down to burry his face in the crook of her neck.

He hummed softly. His inner alpha loved the scent of her submission and it seemed Malia enjoyed the feeling just as much because she was positively purring under him, throwing her head back to give him more access to her neck. The feeling was intoxicating, almost... arousing.

Scott wasn't sure how long he lay there with her, their naked, sweaty bodies tangled up together as he scented her but slowly, he managed to pull his nose out of her neck and lift himself up onto his fists which were placed on either side of her shoulders. "You're crazy." He managed, looking down at her with a smile.

"But awesome." She wiggled her brows playfully.

"Do you find it weird that we're naked?" Scott asked after a while when it seemed neither of them was making a move to get up in spite of the fact that they were completely naked and their bodies were touching in parts that was only meant to be touched when a certain outcome was desired.

"Nope. It's not the first time you're seeing me naked. In fact, you saw me naked before I even saw myself naked." Malia said in response to his question. Her hands lay limp at her side, not wanting to touch the alpha because she was well aware that even with his awful amount of control, Scott McCall was still a virile young man who has not had sex, to the best of her knowledge, in months. In fact, his resistance surprised her. He either felt nothing for her, zilch, or his self control was really legendary. She hasn't even felt a twitch down there whereas she was starting to feel a dull ache even though she had had sex just last week!

"Feeling unfairly treated now?" Scott asked with a teasing grin.

"A little." She replied honestly.

He must have heard the honesty in her voice because he furrowed his brows and gave her a pensive look. "So what, you want me to allow you a clearer view of my body?" He asked, teasing.

"That'll be nice, thank you." Malia responded with a sweet smile then proceeded to bite her bottom lip.

"Wait, are you being serious?" Scott was already regretting it.

"Yes baby... I am." Malia all but purred. 

He disentangled himself from her and stood up before her. A part of him still couldn't believe that he was actually doing it. "So this is me from the front," He said, using his hands to gesture from his chest downwards, and turned around to add. "and this is me from the back. There. Happy now?" He was about to turn around when...

"No... just hold it there like that." Malia was in a sitting position now her nipples were erect from the chill that was creeping into the weather. She still had trouble handling the cold without her fur. "Now lift your hands up." She instructed with a grin on her face which only got wider when Scott actually obliged. "And turn around slowly." He did, rolling his eyes and seemingly nonplussed by her nudity. "Oomph." 

Scott couldn't believe he was actually allowing her to get her way. She was teasing him, he was aware, but he was also aware that he didn't mind at all "You're an idiot, you know?" It would have been a jab if not for the fond tone he said that in.

"Yes. But I need to fix my eyes on an accurate image when I..." She briefly run her hands all iver her body, pausing for dramatic effect before adding. "tonight."

"You clown." He was actually laughing now.

"I mean it." But she didn't and they both knew that.

"You must be really bored today." Scott diagnosed, looking down at her bright face.

"Not anymore. How big are you?" Malia asked, honestly curious. She had been trying to figure that out using her forearm but she couldn't get the accurate measurement. Especially because he wasn't erect.

"Are we having this conversation in real life? Or am I dreaming it? And if I am, that'll be weirder because why the hell will I be dreaming of you asking me about the size of my dick? " Scott asked, expressing his disbelief. 

"Oh come on, a little information." She coaxed, wriggling her brows.

"I... dunno. Never measured." He answered truthfully.

"Too bad. Looks big enough even flaccid." She actually looked like she was that fascinated by his dick.

"Why am I not uncomfortable?" Scott mumbled to himself.

"Beats me."

He reached out his hand to take hers, taking her other hand and used it to effortlessly pull her to her feet. "I've had enough molestation for one day. Besides, I never asked you any of these private questions."

"You know you can ask me any time, right?" And she actually meant that.

"Sure." He grinned. "Wanto race back to where we left our clothes?" He asked, turning to go.

"I'm too tired. I have another plan though." And just like that, she hopped onto his back, wrapping her legs around him.

Scott was vaguely aware of the fact that the warmth he felt at the small of his back was her pussy but he tried not to focus on that. He did not want to open a can of worms or start something he wasnt sure he'll be able to finish.

"Let's have dinner at my place. We can buy Mexiacn on our way over." She offered from behind him.

Scott nodded his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also remember to tell me what you think so far. I'd like that.
> 
> Also, I'm using my phone to type and post this so please pardon the typos.


	6. Peace

It was a bright Tuesday morning. Scott had absolutely no plans for the day although he was certain sometime that evening he would have to meet up with Malia for one reason or another. He had spoken to Stiles over the phone the previous night and made sure to tell the other guy not to be so worried. Lydia is an understanding person but she was still a girl and no girl wants to date a guy who is still hooked up on their ex even if it was just guilt.

He had made sure to let Stiles know that Malia was not angry with him or Lydia. She was fine. And this time he said it with conviction and certainty because he actually believed it. The werecoyote was not a weakling. In fact, asked to describe her in 2000 words, not once will he think about using that word to describe her. She was strong. Strong enough to joke about things no matter how serious they were.

Once in a while she shows a part of her that cares, a part of her that was capable of worrying about things and people and that was why he was a little worried about her. He wondered how she really felt about not having any after high school plans. He remembered when she had told him she didn't know who she was or who she should be from now onwards and he wondered if that was just a one time thing of if it was something she thought about all the time.

Malia had been bored at home with nothing to do. Her dad had left early to set traps in hope of catching some game. It bothered her greatly when that happened because she wondered what would have happened to her if she had been caught in one of her father's traps during her years as a resident coyote. With very little motivation, she took a shower, got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans shorts, tank top and slip-ons.

When she left home, her phone being the only thing she carried along, she must have known her destination before she even thought of it because an hour later, she found herself walking down the very familiar street Scott's house was situated on. She shook her head mildly at herself. She has no shame, it seems. And it also seemed that it was in her nature to be very dependent on people for emotional strength.

Yeah she didn't really see herself being her own anchor at this rate. She was already transferring her dependency from Stiles to Scott and she wasn't the littlest bit ashamed of that. That was not to say she wanted anything romantic to do with the alpha -beyond the occasional teasing, that is- no. She just subconsciously sought him out. 

She stopped at the base of Scott's window, deciding to surprise the boy and hopped up and easily through the slightly open crack. The alpha was not in his room, which she had realised from the pungent smell of soap wafting through the house. She checked again. Only one heartbeat. Melissa must be at the hospital, not that that'll change anything.

She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down onto Scott's bed, laying sprawled out for a while before shifting onto the pillows for a more comfortable wait.

Scott McCall was preoccupied. Too preoccupied, it would seem. Finally, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel to dab at his skin haphazardly. His hair was still wet but he didn't bother with it. If his mom was at home, he would have an earful but seeing as he was home alone, he figured he could enjoy a few liberties. He walked slowly from the bathroom down the corridor and opened the door only to find... "Malia... what are you...?"

The werecoyote looked up from where she lay, shifting onto her side and propping her cheek onto one of her palms to give Scott's body a once over. Then with a teasing grin, she wiggled her brows before purring; "Obviously I came to visit my daddy."

Scott stood stunned for what felt like a lifetime before he blinked, then blinked again. "Your... daddy?" His eyebrows were going crazy on his face.

She had to stiffle the urge to burst into laughter because the look on his face was just so priceless. She wondered why he still got shocked by her teasing remarks. "Yeah I was wondering. .. you don't mind me calling you that, right?" She asked innocently. 

Scott's eyes watched her with suspicion before he asked; "Does my opinion really matter?" somehow he already knew in the answer to that.

Malia shrugged nonchalantly at him before replying. "Not really but I don't want it to be said that I didn't give you a choice."

Scott nodded slowly. In his head, he was shaking his head at the werecoyote but he maintained an outward cool. "But you're not giving me a choice."

"Exactly." Malia sat up in bed, nodding to emphasize her point.

"I give up." The alpha muttered, stepping fully into the room and made his way to the drawers to get a fresh pair of boxers.

Malia shifted in bed, eyes following Scott's movement across the room. "Seriously though, what was with the surprise? Are you losing your senses? How could you not know of another person's presence in your house?" She tried not to make the worry obvious but she wasn't so sure she succeeded at that.

"I was preoccupied." Scott replied easily then looked at her, holding a pair of boxers in his hands. When it seemed she wasn't going to hide her face like a normal girl would, he just gave up and pulled the towel off from around his waist, stepping to the smaller door that led to his washroom and hunged the wet towel on there.

"And Beacon Hills has been too quiet and safe lately." Malia replied, nonplussed. "What were you thinking about?"

Scott turned around to face Malia, shrugging his shoulders. "Lots of things at the same time I can barely make sense of my thoughts." He answered truthfully. 

"I'm in there right?" She asked cautiously. 

"Of course."

"What about me? My sexy body?" She asked with a wiggle of her brows, her fingertips teasingly tracing the cut of her cleavage.

"No." Scott replied with a grin, glad to get her back but then he got serious again. "I'm just wondering what you will do. I mean everyone else seems to be set on a path and I was worried you'll be worrying about what to do and maybe getting sad about it."

Malia sat there listening to him and fighting the smile from off her face. She had been right. Scott was going to be the death and burial of her. "And you don't want that." It wasnt really a question.

"Of course not." He replied with a frown creasing his brows.

She grinned mischievously, shuffling off the bed to stand too. "I've decided to follow my daddy to Davis."

"What?" His bows did more of the questioning for him.

"Yeah so stop worrying about it." She smiled, stepping close to him. "I'm gonna head downstairs to the kitchen. Join me when you have at least an article of clothing- 

"Even socks?" He teased with a grin.

-on. The more I see you naked the more I'm tempted to pounce on you and devour you and we don't want that, do we?" She continued as if she hadnt heard him talk the first time and made a show of trailing a finger across his chest as she headed out of his bedroom and to the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Scott behind.

o0o

"There's nothing in your fridge." Malia pouted at Scott when he finally made his way downstairs. 

Even though he was at home, Scott didn't much like being golf naked. It had nothing to do with an aversion to nudity or discomfort and a lot more to do with the fact that, after years of having to leave home in a hurry because Stiles found something, I'd heard two people having a suspicious conversation, or even just saw someone who 'could be a mean supernatural being' he figured having a shirt on him at all times saved him the hustle of Gavin to run back upstairs and rummage through his clothes for a clean shirt.

"There's *a lot* in my fridge. You just can't find what you were looking for." He replied carefully to the werecoyote, stepping around her at the kitchen island and heading to the fridge. It has been a few days since he really inspected the contents of their fridge but he was certain, knowing his mother, that there was more than enough for him to cook three square meals if he wanted to. Melissa McCall was that meticulous when it came to food and feeding her son.

Malia stared at him with uncertainty. She had looked in the fridge and to the best of her knowledge, hadnt found anythibg edible. It's not like she was a bunny to pick up those carrots and crunch away. "Dad has instant noodles and packed sauces. Why don't you have a single one of that?" She asked, still convinced that was the norm. Besides, it had been the same at Stiles' house so that must have been what fridges are supposed to look like. 

"Because my mom is a nurse and wants me to minimize intake of those things. And there's people who know what to do with vegetables and spaghetti." Scott replied calmly. In all fairness, he ate a lot of junk food and take outs. Pizza, tacos, sharwarma, Chinese and god-knows-what-else but Melissa kept the home fridge sacred. She stocked that with home made cookies and vegetables as well as stews and sauces she had made herself.

"Your mom gets time to cook?" Malia asked. She didn't know much about Melissa McCall but she was sure she was hands down the busiest nurse in the whole of Beacon Hills hospital. She was taking shifts upon shifts and didn't seem to be tired at all so she wondered, really wondered, when she got enough time to tediously make food from scratch.

"I can cook." Scott provided, cutting through her thoughts as he reached down in the cabinet and pulled out some silverware. 

"Right." The werecoyote scoffed, then seeing the saucepan and the fact that Scott looked and smelled like he was serious about what he had said, she turned fully to him. "Seriously?"

"Yup." He fetched himself a bowl of water, dropping some vegetables from the fridge in there and rinsed out the saucepan. He filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil before turning his attention to the vegetables that needed to be sliced and diced. He was vaguely aware of Malia's eyes following his every move. "Give me thirty minutes and pasta should be ready." He finally muttered to her.

Malia nodded. Then nodded again. She really didnt know why she was so surprised about the fact that he can cook. Scott McCall is an amazing guy so adding culinary skills to his resume of sheer awesomeness should not rock her mind like it did. She snapped out of her reverie, not wanting to uselessly stand there gaping at him as he made them both lunch. "I can squeeze juice." Sh offered quietly, smiling to herself.

"That'll be perfect." Scott looked up from the chopping board long enough to give her an encouraging wink and gestured with his head where the juice squeezer was.

Malia was glad or something to do and moved around the kitchen as Scott did, both of them making small conversation as they cooked. They both effortlessly avoided certain topics, only talking about everyday issues. Something funny she had seen on her way over, the high rise of selfie takers in town... random stuff. There was something very nice about the atmosphere and Malia couldn't help smiling to herself quite often. Everyday she was finding out something new about Scott. Everyday she was understanding why the girls who loved him, loved him as much as they did. Scott McCall was a beautiful, caring, loving and sweet person. His looks were only like the cherry on the cake. An additional bonus.

If Scott realized Malia smiling to herself, he made no mention of it.

o0o

"A vet, an alpha *and* a cook. Remind me again, why are the ladies not swarming all over you?" Malia asked as she sat at the dining table across from Scott. They had finished cooking and set the table to eat and she was still reeling from the fact that Scott made this amazing looking and tasting pasta from scratch. She just might be falling in love. Eeh.

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing. I mean, look at me? Aren't I sizzling hot?" Scott replied with what was supposed to be a sexy pout of his lips as he waved a hand over his physique. He hadn't worn his shirt because he was aware of the heat he would have to endure in the kitchen but draped it across his shoulders just in case Stiles was still in the supernatural hunting business.

"You most def are." Malia agreed ernestly. "Maybe you should stop wearing those long sleeves and start wearing singlets around. People need to know what you're packing up there for their imagination to work on the 'down there'." She added with a playful wiggle of her brows at the bow and plastered a lustful look on her face as her gaze raked over him.

"You're pure evil." He at least knew her enough to know when she was up to her antics and seriously, Malia would take any -absolutely any- chance to tease him and pull his legs.

"You love me anyways." She shrugged her shoulders, winking at him. 

"It's not like there's a shop I can go and make an exchange at." Scott teased lightly. He wondered about the inappropriate nature of their growing relationship, acknowledging that they wouldn't be free to be as liberal with each other in the presence of other people as much as they were when they are alone.

It didn't worry him as much as it should have.

o0o

An hour and some later, after they had both finished eating, washed the dishes and left them to dry, they were sitting on his bed watching Netflix. 

Scott had microwaved the already made popcorn and added a few chips and donuts from his mother's snack stash so they could have a full blown gossip girl marathon.

It had been Malia's choice and he had obliged, finding himself being sucked into the drama happening on screen.

Malia made comments, dragging words out of Scott's mouth until they were having a full out discussion about whether to side with Serena or Blair.

And that was how they spent their day. Arguing about the character's in gossip girl. And when Bart Bass died, Scott was shocked by the amount of shock he felt from Malia. She had a hand pressed to her chest and another covered her mouth, leaving her wide saucer-sized eyes.

He chuckled to himself at the irony. Malia felt more for tv characters than humans.

Yeah she was definitely weird. Wonderfully weird.


	7. Home care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia's not well... Scott steps up to the challenge.

Saturday rolled by quickly, not that Scott was complaining. In fact, for the most part, the year had just zoomed by. He pulled on his long sleeve shirt on, smiling almost instantly when he recalled Malia telling him to stop wearing those if he wanted the girls to start swarming around him. He figured he might have taken her advice if indeed he wanted girls to be all over him but he preferred his life just the way it is. Aside the fact that he felt overwhelmed by the little attention he even got from girls, he slow believed it would be a challenge dating normal girls.

At what point would it be alright to tell a girl you're a werewolf and what reaction would you consider to be normal or over the top? It was too much just thinking about it and maybe he was feeling a little lazy and lackadaisical towards his love life but he really wasn't in the mood to work excessively hard just to get a girl. Love was going to come or go as it pleases. No point in fighting that.

He walked down the stairs, grabbing his helmet and bike keys along the way. He took a detour to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice, munching hurriedly on some chips. He quickly rinsed the glass, not wanting to be late for training because that'll mean a grilling from Liam he wasn't prepared for. The boy was getting uncontrollable everyday and he wondered if perhaps he should give Derek s call and ask if extreme curiosity was a side effect to be expected in some cases. Shaking his head, he walked up to the door and pulled it open only to see Malia, well technically, whimping from where she sat weakly against the banister. The pain was what hit him first and his brows furrowed in concern and a little bit of panic. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, stepping forward toward the werecoyote and hoping she would shift back long enough to tell him what was causing her pain. Later, he would wonder about why he couldn't sense her presence until he saw her but not now.

It was a normal day. Well at least that was what Malia had hoped it would be when she went to sleep the previous night but she had been woken up at dawn by a splitting pain in her abdomen. She wasn't sure where it came from but what followed afterwards gave her a fair idea. The only problem was that she has never had to deal with cramps because of her body's ability to absorb pain and yet this time, it didn't feel like the pain had any intention of leaving her alone. She forced herself to go to sleep, hoping that might help but she woke up feeling worse so she just took her bath, shifted into her coyote form and made her way to the McCall house. Scott would know what to do, she thought. She had a moment to feel relieved when Scott opened the door but the pain was just too much to handle. Bracing herself, she shifted into her human form, groaning out her answer. "I'm in pain."

Scott squinted at her reply, then without meanig to, he heard himself giving a typical Stiles response, sarcasm and all. "I think... I *think* I already knew that."

"Shut up." Malia couldn't help the small smile that ghosted across her lips then she shifted on her feet. "Its never hurt this much before." She supplied.

"What?" Scott was totally lost. He moved to the porch bench and grabbed the blanket on it, finally realizing that the neighbours won't find it normal to see Malia nude even though he was used to the sight.

"My cramps." She provided definitely. 

"Which part of your body do you feel it?" An oblivious Scott asked curiously, carefully walking toward the coyote only to be stopped momentarily in his tracks.

"My period, you dumbass! I'm in my period. It's my time of the month. My menses. Cups of blood are flowing out of my-" Malia had plans of making it as obvious as possible for the alpha, only for him to cut through her words.

He was scarred for life, that much was certain as he moved quickly to wrap the blanket around her. "I get it. I get it! You don't have to go any further than that. You've made your - oof!" She slumped heavily against him.

"I don't feel too good." Malia finally confessed, fully aware that Scott was bearing her weight now.

"I can tell." Scott replied softly then in one move, scooped her practically limp body into his arms, heading back inside. His helmet and training forgotten. "Do you think resting will solve it?"

"Hopefully I'll pass out from the pain. Would that be the same as solving it?" Malia mumbled from where she was in his arms, chuckling lightly to lighten Scott's worry. Even through her pain, she could smell that.

"Lemne just get you into bed for the meantime." Scott managed as he headed up the stairs to his room.

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" Malia managed I a voice that would have been seductive if she wasn't in agonizing pain.

"No." And apparently Scott was having none of her antics today.

"Bummer." She giggled. She actually giggled when he set her down gently onto his sheets. Carefully, he pulled another blanket over her when he saw her shivering and took hold of her hand to take some of her pain away. When he pulled his hand back, they both released shaky breaths, one from relief, albeit temporarily, and the other from pain.

Scott sighed. He was crouched on the floor beside his bed, one hand still holding hers and with the other, he pulled out his phone and hit his speed dial number. Melissa picked up on the first ring. "Hi mom."

"Is there a problem? Who's dead, or dying?" Melissa's voice responded from the other end of the line, eliciting another giggle from Malia who could hear the conversation as loud as she would have if the phone was pressed to her ear.

"No one. Don't be such a pessimist." Scott chastised fondly.

"I'm a realist. You hardly ever call me." Melissa defended.

"Right."At least he agreed with that to some extent. "Anyway, onto why I called you. What kind of things do you have to do to handle menstrual cramps? You know, the severe and painful ones."

"Did someone change you into a woman, because I swear I'm going to-"

"Mom! Will you let me finish? I'm just asking for a friend." He glared at Malia who was just having a field day at Scott's expense.

"Oh. Right. Uhmm get a heating pad and hold against your -her, hopefully- abdomen." Melissa provided calmly.

"Does it stop the pain?" Scott asked, standing up and letting go of the werecoyote's hand.

"No. It only calms it down." Melissa replied 

"More importantly, where do I get one?"

"You can make one yourself. It's pretty easy to make and won't take more than 5 minutes."

"Sure." Scott was already out his door and heading to the bathroom. He listened to his mother's instructions on what he will need and how he should go about it. "Thank you. I'll call if there's something else, okay?"

"You're sure you're okay?" Melissa asked again, needing to be sure.

Scott paused in his rush and smiled to himself. It was normal for Melissa to worry after all. "Yeah I am." 

"Okay." She seemed to finally take his word for it.

Scott made his way quickly downstairs to the kitchen, dampening a towel and putting it in an open Ziploc bag. Just as Melissa had said, he microwaved it on high for 2 minutes and carefully pulled it out, wrapping another towel around it and making his way quickly uo rhe stairs to Malia. "Here. I heard this helps." He mumbled an explanation before pulling the blanket down on her body and placing the heating pad in her abdomen. Malia sighed, a little relieved but grateful anyway that Scott was trying so hard to make sure she was okay. After a few minutes of silence, Scott began to lament from where he crouched by the bed. "Deaton is out of town. Mom didn't know it was you so I'm sure she gave remedy for humans and we know that hardly works. I have to make sure I learn everything I can from Deaton. He knows all the herbs."

Malia turned onto her side to smile at him then reached out to tussle his hair lightly. "Don't beat yourself up over it." And when it seemed the alpha was set on doing just the opposite of that, she added more sternly. "I mean it.

Scott nodded slowly, "Is this the first..?" He recalled Stiles telling him something about female werewolves losing control twice a month instead of once, because of this but he never really paid much attention to the menstrual cycles of his packmates. 

"Yeah. I'm usually immune to pain so I don't feel it. Aside the days when I lose control and go running through the woods, that is. But it's still never painful for me. It's my first time." Malia's voice was dropping every minute and she felt her body adjusting to the geat already which meant the pad would stop being effective in a few minutes.

"Have you been somewhere weird in the last month,? Maybe you came in contact with someone weird or passed out sometime and have no memory of what happened?" Now Scott'smind was coming up with all manner of conspiracy theories. But to be fair, who wouldn't? Kira had no idea she had been operated on right in the middle of traffic until weird things started happening to her.

Malia managed to shake her head. "No. I've been with you every day for the past few weeks now."

Scott's brows furrowed as he noticed the rapid rate at which she was starting to sweat. He stood up. "Wait here." And went downstairs to get a bowl of warm water and another towel. He set the bowl down on the floor when he came back and this time, moved to sit beside her on the bed. Scott squeezed the excess water out of the towel and set out to wiping off the seat from her skin face, arms and further down her chest. "Here."

"I had a bath before coming over." Malia says with a pout.

"I'm not cleaning you because I think you're dirty. Or that you stink but because you have a fever and you're sweating." He calmly explained, moving to her back so he can clean the sweat there too.

"But I feel cold." And the chattering of her teeth sold the story more than she could have done with just her words.

That's how fever works really. You're cold but your body is sweating profusely that's why I'm using warm water. I don't want you to feel colder than you already do." Scott managed to clean her upper body, squeezed the water out of the towel again and left the damp material against her forehead. He knew she had started to feel the pain again but wasn't saying anything because he could smell it all over her. He pulled out his phone, pacing the room as he googled easy ways to deal with menstrual cramps but none of those seem to be what he was looking for. Giving up, he went back to his position on the floor by the bed. "It says fish oil and Vitamin B+ but i think all those are things you should be consuming at least some days prior. It doesn't magically stop the pain." He didn't like the feeling of helplessness that washed over him.

Malia's eyes cracked open when he smelled the anguish from Scott. She knew he was going to beat himself up for not finding solid solutions to her predicament and that was why she hadn't told him when the pain started again but she should have known he was going to find out anyway. Slowly, she lifted her hand again and this time gently run her fingers though his hair, smiling in a way she hoped was comforting. "See? I knew daddy would take care of me."

It didn't even cross his mind to correct her. He didn't want to. Smiling back at her, conscious of her fingers in his hair, he nodded in agreement. "That's right. I will." When her hand moved back onto the bed, his moved to her face, gently rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "Did you eat already?"

"I don't have much of an appetite." She replied honestly. In fact, it hadn't even crossed her mind that she hadn't had anything to eat all day and judging my the bright light seeping in through the curtains occasionally, it was either noon or almost noon.

"Still need to. I'll be back in a few, ok? I just have to heat some soup for you." Scott was up again. It has always been just him and his mom and Melissa rarely fell ill but when she did, because of her training as a nurse, she practically walked Scott through the process. 'Get me this. I need that so I'll be able to do this. This will help me do that.' That kind of care. He's never really been on his own in this way but he was glad his memory was at least serving him right. 

"But..." Malia started to say, but Scott was already out of the room. He was doing all manner of things today. She lay in bed wondering, perhaps just thinking... what or who really was Scott McCall. She considered the possibility that she may not have known him at all in the past year and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wondered how it was that she was finding new and more things about him in the last few weeks than she had known all year and wondered it perhaps it was because now she saw Scott McCall as *her* friend and not Stiles' friend or her alpha.

Scott made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Melissa always had soup ready and frozen for just times like these. He couldn't wait for it to thaw naturally so he microwaved the whole thing and dished only a little into a bowl and headed back upstairs. He placed the bowl on his bedside table and moved her into a sitting position. "Just a few spoonfuls okay?" He lifted the bowl into his lap and fetched a spoonful but seeting the frown on her face, smiled sweetly. "For me."

Malia wanted to grumble to the very end but she succumbed, not because of something as dramatic as her finding Scott's smile to be irresistible but because she appreciated the effort he was putting ino taking care of her and didnt want him to feel bad. "Anything for you."

Scott fed her spoonful after another till finally the bowl was empty then made her sit in bed for a while before lying back down. He went downstairs to wash the bowl and came back up to sit beside her, taking hold of her pale hands. Gently, he siphoned some of the pain from her before finally seeming to not want to remain idle, said; "I'll go to the hospital and get you some painkillers ok? I think that'll maybe work better in bringing down the pain."

"Stay." She didn't know what came over her. She just knew she didn't like the idea of being alone at the moment.

"I won't be long but I'll leave only after you sleep and make sure I return before you wake up so you won't even notice I'm gone, ok?"

She didn't like the idea but she was too tired, and drowsy to complain.

Scott waited for her to sleep before leaving. He had every intention of being home before she woke up and judging by the short naps she was having, he had less than 30 minutes to get back.


	8. Awkward

Scott McCall kept to his word and waited for Malia to fall asleep before leaving. He timed himself to be back at the house in thirty minutes, all things considered. They had pain killers in the house which his mom uses when she needed relief but he imagined they'll have no effect whatsoever on Malia. Besides he couldn't vouch for any of them and he believed something stronger than aspirin was in order.

Melissa McCall was as efficient as ever. She only had to hear Scott out before she was breaking a million hospital rules just to set her son up. She was the official pack mom and she lived up to it. It took him about 20 minutes total to have the meds and pushing away all feelings of uneasiness any normal teen would feel, he asked; "What about tampons? Where do I get some of those?"

Melissa looked almost proud that her son knew what those were for. She's encountered boyfriends in the hospital who had no idea what 'that thing' was for. "Wait here" ... And in less than two minutes, she was back with a box of them.

Scott leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, whispering his thanks before speeding out of the hospital. He had about 7 minutes to get home according to his time and he knew in order to achieve that, he would have to break a handful of traffic regulations. 

o0o

Malia had been sleeping for a while. She wasn't sure how long but she felt herself start to wake up again. The throbbing was back in her abdomen and for a minute she couldn't focus on anything else but that. She wanted the pain to stop. She feared she was about to pass out from it and wondered what she had done to deserve this. Perhaps a deity out there, God or Buddha... whomever, was really mad at her but she wondered why? Besides, people lived worse lives than her anyway so why. "What am I thinking?" She muttered to herself, scoffing at her momentary insanity. She went quiet for a while, eyes closed, and that was when she felt the presence in the room with her. With her eyes still closed, pain still evident even in her bones, she managed a soft, "Scott?"

"No. Stiles." Came the response from the doorway. 

Her senses seemed to actually catch onto that. Stiles smelled different. Stiles' heart beat differently. Stiles was not Scott. She forced herself to shift onto her back, then propped herself up onto her elbows before giving her ex boyfriend a weak smile. "Hi."

The first thing Stiles noticed was that Malia was naked from the waist up and she didn't even seem to want to hide that... or she was too tired to hide that? His brain picked up on the beads of sweat rolling down her face and those that were collected on her chest. All weirdness that would have happened from seeing his ex girlfriend naked in his best friend's bed was replaced by worry. He stepped tentatively into the room. "Are you not... are you not well?" Even the question felt strange somehow.

"Stating the obvious, are we?" Malia managed with a mild sarcasm that a year of dating Stiles had thought her. She was quite proud of herself.

Stiles blushed at that, shuffling on his feet. "I'm... yeah. Sorry." 

The boy was uncomfortable and Malia had the good sense to drag on the teasing just because that would give her an immense amount of pleassure to see Stiles squirm but alas, she was too weak and even opening her mouth was a challenge. It didnt seem to be worth the pain. Instead, she explained calmly; "Scott went to get some pain meds so he should be here any moment now."

Stiles was still surprised. He didn't get why Malia was sick and already, his mind was coming up with millions of gloomy scenarios that may have led to this. "Yeah. What's wrong with you?"

"Just cramps. I'm not sure why it hurts this time either." Malia supplied.

"But you're not supposed to feel the pain because of your DNA and all that."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at that. Stiles Stilinski had gotten her in one attempt while Scott McCall, innocent and naïve as he is, had needed her to specify exactly what she had meant, which had led to a traumatizing situation for both of them. "At least you got it in one try."

"Got what?" An oblivious Stiles asked, not entirely sure how what he had said had resulted in her chuckling as though she was sharing an inside joke with herself.

"Never mind that." She replied tiredly, sinking back into the sheets. 

Scott knew Malia wasn't alone the moment he parked his bike but he wasn't that bothered either. It was better for her to have company than for her to wake up with no one around. He was five minutes late but still thought it was commendable for him to achieve all that in 35 minutes. He hurried up the stairs, the smell of Malia's pain still heavy in the house and barged into the room. He gave Stiles a smile and greeted his best friend with a cheerful; "Hey bro!" Stiles nodded his response to him but his confusion was quite heavy and Scott did not want to start explaining things to Stiles that might lead to more questions. Especially when Malia was in that much pain. He stepped around his brother and to the bed, looking down at the werecoyote who was looking back up at him with a pout. "Mom said this helps... you know, normal people." He held out the bag with the pain meds and box of tampons.

"Thank you very much." She replied sarcastically, albeit weakly.

Scott just chuckled and set the bag down on the bedside table. "Oh come on, you know what I meant." 

Malia considered stretching the issue but once again decided to keep what little of her energy she had left. Instead, with a pout, she moved to the more important matters at hand. "You weren't here when I woke up." Her voice was almost accusatory. 

"Don't blame me for that... you didn't sleep for long. Blame your eyes." Scott replied easily, pouring water into a glass.

"I like them too much to blame them." She grinned.

"I like them too." Scott replied ernestly and smiled down at her. "Sit up and take the meds so we can check progress later."

She obliged.

They both seemed to have forgotten that Stiles was there with them and they most definitely missed the confused look that was plastered on his face.

o0o

Malia had drifted off into sleep again and Scott took the chance to pull Stiles out of the room and downstairs so they can talk without affecting the werecoyote's sleep. Stiles informed Scott he would be leaving for his internship at the FBI in a few days and they caught up on new developments in their lives, which wasn't much considering they spoke everyday.

Stiles was curious about the budding relationship between Scott and Malia. It didn't bother him, which was surprising to say the least. Malia was looking at Scott like she used to look at him and Scott was... well Scott was as oblivious as ever. He figured even Malia wasnt aware of where she was headed to probably because it didnt make sense to her. He wanted to ask Scott a lot of things. How did they get where they are, did he like her? He wanted to know but he felt the timing was inappropriate what with the girl in question lying in bed sick a few meters away.

He had come over to talk to Scott about his relationship with Lydia taking a new... sexual step and how panicked he was but hardly felt it was the right time, place or situation to talk about sex so instead just told Scott he had plans with Lydia in a few hours. They were going to watch a movie and then take things from there. It wouldn't be the first time he was watching a movie with Lydia but it was the first time they're doing it in her room at home. When she had asked him over, he knew very well what that invite meant and had excitedly said yes but now, seeing Malia, he wasn't so sure it was a good time.

Scott was in the middle of talking about the plans he had for Stiles' jeep when he suddenly shot to his feet. Stiles was confused to say the least but his unasked questions were answered almost instantly when the alpha sped up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. Stiles followed as quickly as he could.

"What-?" Scott started to ask, worried as he entered his bedroom. He had been hit by a massive dose of pain from upstairs which had raised panic inside him.

"It just suddenly started to.." Malia couldn't get out the words because of the pain. This time, she really feared she was at the crisis level. Was there a limit to how much pain she could take? She wondered.

Scott leaned down and took hold of her hand, siphoning some of the pain out of her but it wasn't long before even he started to feel weak. "That's it!" He exclaimed, pulling out his phone from his pocket and starting to dial a number he had never dialled before. In fact, a few times in the past he had considered deleting it but now he was glad he hadn't.

"That's what? Who're you calling? Deaton's my family doctor but he's not in town." Malia felt a little lighter because of the amount of pain the alpha had taken out of her but she was also starting to worry about him. Just how much pain can he take from someone before it becomes dangerous for him? Stiles had told him about Derek. Her eyes shot up to meet the human in question and it seemed he was thinking the same thing she was, or at least along the lines of that.

"But you have family in town." Scott replied then raised a brow at her in question. "Or did you forget?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I don't get the two of you. One minute you're chummy and sweet with each other and the next you forget completely about him." He muttered as the number dialled, waiting for Peter to answer.

"Scott don't-" Malia tried to stop him but she was too weak and apparently too late.

"Peter. Hi." Scott greeted cheerily enough to cause Malia to cringe and Stiles to wonder whether he was about to experience Scott McCall kissing ass. Well that's a sight he never thought he'd see. Ever.

"That was friendly." Peter's unfriendly and tired-of-this-nonsense voice replied from the other end of the line. Obviously he had picked up the same thing Malia and Stiles had.

"I need a favour." Scott seemed to have at some point decided it just wasn't worth it being nice to Peter.

"Ask away because I'm in the favour business." The man replied sarcastically from the other end of the line.

"It's Malia." Scott hoped that would get his attention and get rid of the sarcastic tone.

It did. Peter's sarcastic tone was replaced with one of worry. He imagined it ought to have been bad for Scott to call and ask for help. The alpha was usually independent and had an awful lot of faith in his pack. "What. Happened. To her?" He tried as much not to get panicked but somehow, he didn't like how his voice sounded.

"I..." Scott started to say but he stopped. He had to take his time and bring to mind all that Malia had told him when she had initially come to him and sifted through to find the least scarring one to say. It seemed Malia had no trust in him because she started to say something and Scott had to shut her up with a palm to her mouth, choosing to ignore the fact that she was fighting back by biting into his palm. She might be weak but her teeth sure we're strong. "She's in her time of month and it hurts. I've tried everything. I even took the pain away but it keeps coming back so I wanto know if-"

"Talia had a remedy for that. Once in a while, she'll be bed ridden for days and she drunk that every time." Peter cut through Scott's rant and heard the audible sigh of relief from the other end of the line. "Of course I didn't know what it was until Laura started going through it too."

"Right. So? Do you know what it was?" Scott asked impatiently. 

"Belladona."

"Are you crazy? That's a poison!" The alpha exclaimed, visibly outraged. Malia must have felt bad for him because she stopped biting and gnawing into his palm.

"You idiot. She's my daughter. Do you think I'll deliberately feed her something that'll kill her? Belladona becomes harmful when you overdose it but it has many medicinal uses. It's that ruthlessness that makes it useful to us Hales. We're too strong for anything weak to help, really." Peter must have been offended by Scott's lower than dirt opinion of him. It's the first time.

"Okay." Scott had to think for a while. He would have to judge Peter based on his actions in the last few months and not... well, forever. "Okay where do I get it?"

"There should he some stored in the vault. Malia has access-" Peter started to say. Sometimes he really thought Talia was some werewolf/witch hybrid considering she thought about everything and planned ahead for practically everything.

"Malia can barely breathe, let alone walk." Scott cut through his words.

"Shit." Obviously, Peter was not pleased.

Before Scott could stop himself, he heard himself saying; "Language."

"Oh shut up." Peter must not be in the mood to laugh things off. "Meet me at the vault in thirty minutes and don't be late. I have an appointment. " The man suggested. 

"What kind of-?" Scott didn't even know why he bothered to ask.

"We're not in a secret-sharing relationship Scott." Peter replied, civil for the first time that day.

"Right." He agreed with that much. He looked down when he saw Malia shaking her head and pulled his hand away from her mouth to hear what she had to say.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Scott had the good sense to tell her to think of the bigger picture. He would be gone for an hour or so and be back with her and then in the next few moments she would be fine. But a solution came to mind. "Y'know what? Liam's already in the school so I'll ask him to meet you there for it."

"Okay." Peter agreed, having himself heard Malia's voice over the phone thanks to his hyper hearing.

"I'm sorry but how often...?"

"Once every 8 hours. Add lots of lemons and just about 2 tablespoons of that." Peter hoped he got that right.

"She took a lot of pain killers. Won't there be any side effects? "

"She would probably throw up a lot so prepare for that." Peter was certain about that at least.

"For how long?"

"It should work after 24 hours. The excessive pain will stop but nausea usually follows so it's a coaster ride that might end in a day or two, depending." Peter replied helpfully. It was hitting him now that Malia was a Hale child. All the while he had just been alright knowing she was his daughter but now it was really sinking in that she was a Hale. 

"Okay. Thank you." Scott replied. For the first time that day, he actually had hope that Malia would be alright.

"No need to. I'm doing this because it's Malia."

"I'm aware. Still, thanks." And he meant it.

"Get off my line." Apparently Peter didn't care for that.

o0o  
Stiles moved to sit on the bed, noticing the bowl of water and towel on the floor and rolled up his sleeves. He saw Malia's lips working and knew she was about to say something discouraging so he fixed his sternest gaze on her to shut her up and went to start wiping the sweat off her skin with the now damp towel.

Scott McCall was pacing the room, waiting for- "Liam...heyy. .." He says breathlessly when Liam finally answered the phone.

"You missed practice today. Did anything... y'know, happen?" The beta's voice was filled with worry.

"Nobody tried to kill me, if that's what you mean by y'know..." Scott supplied reassuringly. 

"Oh. Oh good I got worried." Liam sighed in relief then almost immediately shifted to strict dad mode. "So if nothing happened why didn't you even text to say-?

"Malia came over. She-" And Scott regretted almost instantly. 

"Aaah. Malia came over. Are you going to deny that you two are dating?" He didnt wait for Scott to reply before adding. "I mean, she's enough to make you even forget about training. I bet it didn't even cross your mind that we have training today." 

Malia chuckled from where she was lying and Scott looked to find Stiles watching him in curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders, feigning an innocence he didn't feel, thanks to Liam. Sighing he chose his words carefully; "Why would I deny it if it was true?"

"Why are you asking me that? You should know best since you're the one denying it. In fact, I'm leaving to come over to your place now. I need to listen to your heartbeat and judge for myself." The beta was relentless in his stubbornness. 

"Good" Scott replied.

"Good?" Liam seemed taken aback by that response.

The beta's surprise gave Scott enough window to explain the current situation. "Yeah. Malia's not feeling well so Peter is getting medicine from the vault for her so meet him there, take it and bring it to me as fast as you can."

He hadn't expected that and was taken aback a little. "Malia's not well? What's wrong with her?"

Scott looked over to see Malia glaring daggers at him. "She'll tell you when you get here." He answered just to be safe.

"Okay." Liam agreed.

The last thing Scott heard was Mason's voice at the other end of the line asking《What did he say was wrong with her?》

o0o

Stiles finished wiping the sweat off Malia, who had her eyes closed although it was obvious she wasn't sleeping. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Scott who was reclined in a chair in his room, not wanting Malia to hear what he had to say. [I should call Lydia and cancel.]

[You shouldn't. Remember what I told you before? She might be very understanding but this is a sensitive matter for all girls.] Scott typed and sent to his best friend. He knew Stiles wanted to stay and knew Lydia was beyond feeling jealous but he still didn't want to put it to chance.

Quietly, Stiles stood from the bed and whispered; "Malia. I have to leave but I'll make sure to check up on you later ok?"

She cracked her eyes open for a split second and nodded. "Okay Stiles."

"See you, buddy." Stiles said in farewell to Scott when he got to where he was sitting.

"I'll call you later, alright?" Scott promised, then after a while, moved to crouch by the bed. "Was that awkward for you?"

Malia opened her eyes just slightly, focusing on Scott's features for a while before saying. "Yeah."

"Stiles is my best friend. We have never been awkward with each other. Not even when he caught me naked, stealing cookies from my mother's stash in the middle of the night." Scott complained in a careful tone. "Please talk to him. If you don't want him anymore, you need to let him know because it'll eat him inside slowly."

"I know..." And she did.

"And he's leaving soon." Scott figured it was as good a time as any to tell Malia.

"How soon?"

"Two weeks."

o0o

Malia fell into one of her short naps after, this one lasting all but 10 minutes. She was getting tired of falling asleep really. When she came to, it was to the feel of fingers in her hair, an occasional brush of a finger on her cheek. She liked it. She liked it a lot. Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting Scott's clear brown ones. "You're here."

Scott smiled fondly at her then shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nowhere to go. Literally." Then seeming to not care at all, he leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. "Besides, daddy's gotta take care of his princess when she's not well, right?"

"Aha!" And that was how Liam found them.

"Bad timing." Malia mumbled amidst giggles. Scott just groaned.

He was regretting his life choices already.


	9. Ironing out creases

Days passed, and as Peter had said, Malia recovered. She hadn't enjoyed the throwing up every few minutes and the constant nausea that seemed to fill in the moments when she wasn't hauling her guts out but she had been... happy? Definitely. Melissa McCall had come home and resumed care taking duties from Scott, making her broth after broth and soothingly coercing her to eat a little at a time. She had, on that first day after her fever went down, managed with some of Scott's large shirts but Melissa had gone through her stuff and pulled out better fitting clothes for her later.

It seemed that Scott McCall had left a note for her father because Henry Tate had passed by to make sure she was alright, which at the time, she had been. Even Peter had left her a text about what she was to expect every now and then. It seemed her biological father was feeling the need to officially pass down every bit of information regarding the Hale family to her just because she had a few days of nasty cramps.

But that was beside the point.

What exactly was the point then? The point was that Scott McCall had in the past few days made sure to remind her every chance he got, to speak to stiles and even though she really didn't know what to talk about or how to begin, she was in agreement that the awkwardness had to stop. And so she had texted Stiles and asked if she could come over for them to talk. She figured it would be better if at the end of their 'talk' she left instead of the other way round. Something told her Stiles won't be up to walking much when they were finished talking.

And so here she stood in front of Stiles in the oh too familiar room. Memories of their time together assaulted her and she had to fight the nostalgic feelings that crept up into her chest. 

Stiles was sitting at at the foot of his bed, nervously waiting for her to start the conversation but when it seemed she had no intention of starting, he probed; "So...?"

"So...." Malia turned to Stiles, brows raised in question. She could smell how anxious he was but then after a year of dating the spastic boy, that was a very familiar scent.

"You wanted to talk." Stiles looked up at her. He had to resist the urge to rub his fingers through his hair. He wondered why he was just so nervous.

"I'm not sure about that. Yes, I agree we have to talk and Scott was going on and on about us talking, which I agreed with, but I'm not sure I so much wanted to talk." Malia explained. It was the truth anyway. She didnt see what the big deal was but she at least understood, according to Scott, that she needed to get closure before she can move on. According to Scott, he had only been able to date Kira happily because he had had closure from Allison.

"Right." Stiles says curtly. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say after that. They never had an awkward conversation before, not even when they first met in Eichen house but as it turned out, there really was a first time for everything.

Malia decided to pull Stiles out of his misery. The boy smelled like he was about to have a panic attack if she didn't step in so choosing a casual tone, she commented: "Anyway, thanks for the other day." And she meant that, at least.

"It was nothing. Scott was the one who took care of you." Stiles was glad at the sudden shift in the awkwardness. His room was starting to feel small and he feared he would combust from the pressure but was obviously relieved Malia wasn't going to capitalize on that. "Did you thank him yet?" He asked, getting into his usual mentor role.

"No. But I'm sure he knows I'm thankful." Malia replied earnestly. She imagined Scott would be weirded out if she gave an official vote of thanks. In the days she had been living with him, she had made it very clear to the alpha that she was grateful to him and his mom through comments and gestures. She made them a fruit cocktail for breakfast one morning and spent her afternoons asking Scott just what she could have done without him.

"Still..." Stiles re-emphasized.

"Yeah I get it." She agreed with him. She would have to find a way to make it up to the alpha but for now she was certain Scott McCall was aware of the depth of her gratitude towards him and his mother. After a while, she noticed the awkward silence was creeping back into the conversation and just decided to get this over with. The earlier the better. Scott said to be smart and quick about it and make sure not to hurt Stiles because she feels hurt because that'll only make her feel more hurt. "I'm not mad at you or anything, I hope you know that."

"I mean, if you are, I totally get it." Stiles replied, his long fingers nervously fiddling with themselves.

"Well I'm not." Malia replied earnestly. "I see no point, really. People date and break up all the time, even if the reason for the break up is stupid." That last part just had to come out, it seemed. She felt... almost like there were things she was about to say that never crossed her mind and she was curious to see the end for herself.

"I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled. He had a feeling he hadn't even started feeling sorry for himself.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I don't want you to feel anything at all. A part of me doesn't want to know but another part is curious as to why we broke up." Malia calmly offered. She was standing a few feet away from the boy, her arms folded across her chest. She was aware it looked defensive but she wasn't comfortable any other way.

"I don't know, really." He replied truthfully.

"Okay here's a few of the triggers I've come up with. 1. You never really loved me, just used me as a substitute for Lydia." Malia didn't much like what she was saying but she realised now that she started, she couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"That's not true. For as long as we were together, I loved you. Genuinely." Stiles looked up at her, eyes locked on hers in hopes that she would see he was being sincere about this much.

Malia confirmed from his heartbeat that he was being honest but it turns out she wasn't done just yet. "2. You were confused about your feelings. I heard people don't forget who they lose their virginity to so I imagine you got confused because I was your first."

"That's not it." Stiles replied confidently. He was sure of at least that much.

"3. You wanted sex, I was easily available so you took what you can get." Malia felt an ache in her she had never felt before, when she said those words. Somehow, she wanted so badly for him to tell her she was wrong.

Stiles cringed at that. "Please... that's not-" 

"4. You got tired of me." Malia couldnt stop now. She felt a clogging starting in her throat.

"No..." Stiles whispered. He didn't like this conversation mostly because he could tell Malia was not okay. It was the first time he was seeing her being something other than angry and it did him in.

"5. You're human so you wanted a more human... feminine girlfriend and that just wasn't me." She dropped her hands now. She wanted to do something with them. She started looking around for something... anything to do with them.

"Malia please..." Stiles' voice broke on the plea.

"6. Deep down you knew, even when we were together, that your heart still belonged to Lydia but you didn't want to let me go either." Malia waited for the denial but this time it didn't come. She turned to look at the boy who sat with his face in his palms and then suddenly she had a lot more understanding than she's had in months. "You should have told me that." She whispered. 

"I didn't know how... or why... nothing made sense to me. Nothing makes sense even now." Stiles replied, undoubtedly anguished by the nature of this inquisition. He didn't like this. He didn't like any of the scenarios Malia had painted so far but more than that, he didn't like the fact that that last scenario felt real to him. It felt true and that hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"So you chose a moment when I chose to stand by you regardless of what you did, and what anyone would say, to turn your back on me." She wasn't this emotional. She didnt like being this way but she couldnt stop the words flowing out of her mouth.

"I didn't mean for it to be like that." And he really hadn't. He had no idea that was what Malia was feeling... or perhaps he hadn't thought that far ahead because he had just been happy that Lydia was not against dating him as she used to be.

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't angry and I wasn't hurt either." She felt she had to clarify that much, at least. "For the most part I was confused. You said friends stick together no matter what. That's what you made me believe but on the day I put that into practice you left." 

"I'm so sorry." He choked on his words as he furiously wiped the tears off his face. He was realizing just how much damage he could have done to Malia's understanding. He felt awful to the point he couldn't remain sitting. He stood up, then regretted almost instantly and sat back down on the bed.

"You don't have to be. I still believe friends stick together. That hasn't changed." Malia didn't like seeing Stiles that way. It was a new sight to her.

"I'm so sorry." They seem to be the only words Stiles could come up with.

Malia shrugged. She wished to make the mood light again but wasn't sure how to do that. "In any case, Scott said you were worried about me. I know that's why he started spending time with me." Stiles still didnt reply her. The boy was crying now, judging by the sniffling sounds coming from him. "Do you still love me?" She wasn't sure why she asked that.

Stiles looked up at the question, his surprise evident as he disregarded his tear stained face. "I still feel the way I used to." He replied honestly. 

"Then I guess we got our answer." Malia replied with a wry smile. "What you felt for me wasn't love. It was just a desire to have someone to yourself. What you feel for Lydia, that's love. I'm sure you can tell the difference."

"Malia." Stiles choked out.

"I lost my anchor." It sank in then, apparently. There was a finality she was getting to, while speaking with stiles. Everything seemed to be decided now. She figured that was what closure felt like.

"Oh god..." Stiles moaned.

"Scott says I should try and be my own anchor but I'm not sure how that'll happen so right now I'm just... feeling around in the dark and hoping I don't lose control." She tried not to get dragged into his emotions by being as medical as possible. 

"I'm -"

"Sorry. I know. You don't have to feel that way towards me, though. The last thing I want is to be a shadow on your relationship with Lydia. I love her and I think you've wanted this for so long, you shouldn't let such useless feelings like regret and remorse spoil it for you."

"I can't just..." He looked at her. The tears had stopped for now but the sobs cut through his sentence. Either that or he just didn't know what to say.

"Be happy?" Malia stepped close to the bed. "Wake up everyday and tell yourself you are and someday you'll really be."

"Is that what you do?" Stiles' fingers had gone back to their fiddling.

"No. I was truly happy. I still am. And so you have no reason to not be and I refuse to be your sad excuse for not being happy."

"I can't... I just..."

She smiled. She was really glad they had this conversation even though Stiles was obviously not okay. She wasn't sure if she had helped to ease him of the tension or made it worse but all she knew was that she felt better. Scott would be happy, right? She stepped close to her ex, running her fingers tentatively through his hair. "I think I let everything I had on my chest out. I know you were confused. I know you were hurt and you needed someone to anchor you morally and I just wasn't that person. I understand in the time we were dating, I took and took and took from you and never really gave anything back. I know that. I also know that you cared for me. I knew that much was true and I'm truly grateful to you for that. I wasn't lonely because of that." And this time her eyes fogged over.

"Malia..."

"And so please believe me when I genuinely tell you that you shouldn't feel guilty or bad because of me. I'm fine, really. And I'm glad you were my first... in most things." And finally the dam broke, her tears spilling out. She never fancied herself to be the crying type but couldn't stop herself now.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles whispered then looked up then to catch her crying and stood up, his arms going around her waist to pull her in for a hug that felt too familiar for comfort. 

"Don't be." Malia smiled lightly at him. She wasnt sure who moved first but before she knew it, they were kissing. Not in the hungry 'I want to tear your clothes off' kind of way but in the way that felt like a parent sending their child off abroad. "Hm? Okay?"

It took a while for Stiles to reply but he finally did. "I feel awful. I feel like I let you down. I feel like I broke my promise to you. I said I wouldn't leave you and I ended up doing just that. I feel like a horrible person. Like I destroyed the one real thing you had and I don't know how to fix that. I just-"

She kissed him again. This time just because it was a convenient way to shut him up. "You can't. Because you didn't do anything that needs fixing. Please... I'm going to need you to be happy before I can move on from this. I won't know how to go on if you keep sulking."

"Malia." Stiles was ready to argue that out.

"I mean it." She replied sternly, eyes locked on his. "I have no regrets where you're concerned. Rest assured."

They stood there for a while after that before breaking apart and Malia managed a light-hearted goodbye before walking out of the Stilinski house. 

The first thing she did when she got out was to pull out her phone and text Scott. [I spoke to Stiles. I hope things go back to normal after this.]

His reply was almost immediate. [Good girl. I made rice and yam balls for lunch. .. I'll gladly share with you.]

She chuckled to herself. 100 bucks says Scott had cooked with her in mind and was just waiting for confirmation. [You got yourself a date.] She typed and hit send, heading to the McCall house. After the emotionall draining experience she just had, an afternoon with Scott would be very welcome.


	10. Mending bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia still feels she has to make sure Stiles snd Lydia are okay.

Malia was with Lydia. There was nothing strange going on because well, between the girls, there was nothing wrong. In fact, if Stiles hadn't gone about feeling like crap, Malia and Lydia would be the best of friends. Without Kira, it was just the two of them and neither were open to making new, regular and normal friends. It didn't even cross their minds. Besides, Malia had gotten Lydia's confession of love for Stiles before Stiles had heard it himself so she had had time to brace herself.

If only Stiles hadn't been a massive doofus and dragged on the emotions longer than they needed to be.

 

Lydia wasn't sure exactly how to feel. To say she was confused would be quite the understatement. Her confusion had nothing to do with Malia who was sitting crosslegged on her bed and helping her choose clothes suitable for college, no. It had to do with the boy she called her boyfriend. In fact, she was almost tempted to revisit her plan of being done with teenage boys. It almost wasn't worth dating them. Oh if only her stupid emotions weren't all over the place. She turned around, picking up two dresses and holding them up in front of her for Malia to either give her approval or scrunch up her nose, which was her obvious sign of disapproval. Quietly and offhandedly, she asked: "Did you and Stiles talk recently?"

Malia cocked a curious brow at Lydia. For the most part, nothing had prepared her for the question but then she was also wondering what could follow and hoping against all hope that this won't lead to an awkward conversation. "Yeah we did."

"What did you tell him?" Lydia asked again, careful to be casual about it but when it seemed Malia's brows were not coming down, she felt the need to elaborate. "Believe me this is not me being the jealous girlfriend. This is me being the worried girlfriend. I mean he hasn't called in two days and he's leaving at the end of the week so don't you think we should be spending a lot of time together this week?"

"I think that's right." Malia agreed. She had the good sense to hunt the poor bastard down and best him into a pulp. She had been clear about him not making her an excuse to treat Lydia wrong. She had at least thought he was clear on that and then what does he do? He ignores her for two days and automatically she finds herself being at the centre of their relationship. Again. "You want me to whack some sense into him?" She offered, hoping Lydia would say yes, honestly.

"I'd like that, thank you." Lydia answered with a chuckle then dropped the two dresses and picked up a skirt and jacket, frowning at the jacket herself. "No I'm just kidding." She added with a chuckle.

"Too bad. I'd take any chance I get to beat him up." Malia offered, then seeing the worried and horrified look on Lydia's face, shook her head. "I'm just kidding too. God you should see the look on your face."

"I was just..." The banshee stammered. 

"If you two are going to be weird about dating each other, then why do you even bother? I told Stiles, and I'm going to tell you too. Don't make me the reason why you make yourselves sad. I would not accept that." Malia cut in sternly. She meant this, at least.

"I know. It's just that with Stiles AWOL I'm not sure how to feel." Lydia sighed.

"And don't let Stiles make you feel bad either. No matter what, I think I should whack some sense into him." Malia offered again. She would gladly oblige and haul the boy at something solid. Perhaps a few cuts and breaks here and there would get his mind on track.

"Yeah." Lydia agreed.

"Although, in his defence, I may have said some things he hadn't expected me to say and he was pretty shocked about that. However, I don't think that is enough reason to not call you for days." Malia was as independent and objective as possible. At least until she added; "Dump him." to her sensible, objective words.

"I should." Lydia says with a chuckle and they went back to talking about lighter issues. When Malia was going shopping with her, how Peter would be her financial benefactor for whatever she chose to do with her life now....

Of course Malia didn't tell Lydia she had been thinking about going to Davis with Scott mostly because she hadn't really spoken to Scott about it, only said it in passing. She imagined the alpha would be freaked out and most importantly, worried. She anticipated Scott would ask what she was going to do there or how she was going to live and she wanted to figure all that out so that when she finally informed Scott McCall, the alpha would have little basis to discourage her. She really didn't want to be left behind in Beacon Hills while everyone went to find their path.

"Penny for your thoughts." Lydia teased lightly from across the room.

"Yeah... I was thinking about Scott." She obviously didn't realize the implications of that, neither did she notice the amused look Lydia had on her face.

o0o

Sheriff Stilinski whistled as he walked through the house. Beacon Hills has been quiet for a while now and a part of him missed the action. If there was a way for him to get the action without people dying or drastic and evil things looming over the town, he'd get that action but as it stood, those drastic things he abhorred came hand in hand with the so called action he wanted. He poured himself a glass of milk and opened the box of chocolate chip cookies he had bought the night before and headed up to his room, cheerful for all intents and purposes. He walked by Stiles' room then with a frown on his face, walked backward to the door with was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and was met by the strange sight of Stiles sitting with his chin in his palm. Thinking. Oh no the thinking wasn't the strange sight. The fact that Stiles did not have a marker or red thread running from pin to pin was what bothered him. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah dad I am." Stiles replied absentmindedly. He was confused to say the least. He knew he had to call Lydia but he wanted to figure out for himself what to tell her and how to tell her. He wondered if he should tell her he kissed Malia or if that was just one of those information that she could live without. He wanted to even understand why he was still so surprised that Malia hadn't beaten him into a pulp. A scene kept playing in his head after Malia had left. That scene in the hospital when Malia had told him she liked him a lot. It dawned on him that he never, not once, told her that. And that made him feel a lot worse than he would have liked.

"You don't seem okay to me?" Sheriff cut into his thoughts, pushing the door open and stepping into Stiles' room fully.

"Why did you ask if you weren't going to believe me anyway?" 

"I've been interrogating people long before you were born. Don't try to outsmart me." It was usually like that. Stiles did his best to avoid talking about his emotions and Sheriff didn't even spare him the chance to do that.

"I wouldn't dare." Stiles replied honestly.

"So then tell me what's wrong. Are you nervous about joining the FBI? That is why I told you to officially join us at the station for a few months before leaving." His father supplied, worried now.

He scoffed at that. "Oh please. I knew the inner workings of the station and knew every hiding place in there before most of your deputies dreamed about joining law enforcement." 

"There is no talking to you." The sheriff shook his head, giving up.

"I think you're doing a fine job of it, quite frankly." He looked up at his father and smiled, then on second thought, added. "I spoke to Malia."

"Oh that explains a lot. Was she angry? Did she break any of your bones?" It was only fair, he imagined. He had asked Stiles what happened to his relationship with the werecoyote and hadn't gotten any real answer from him but judging by the fact that of the two of them, Stiles was the one who jumped into a relationship with his long time crush, he was quite certain his son was the one at fault.

"No. She was very...civil." Stiles mumbled his response, brows furrowing again in confusion. Turns out his brain was still struggling to accept Malia's reaction to his relationship with Lydia.

"And that's a bad thing because?" The sheriff asked, curious.

"It's not like her. She just... well she was different than what I expected. I mean, Scott told me but... I still didn't expect her to be like that." Stiles confessed. It felt weird, hearing himself say that out loud. "She said I should focus on Lydia and leave her out."

"So...? Did you tell Lydia?" His father took a gulp of his milk.

"I haven't called her yet." He was even ashamed to admit that. 

"Son..." His displeasure was evident.

"I know. I know. She must be angry herself. I better go see her in person." Stiles replied.

"Do that." The sheriff ordered before stepping out and going his way.

But he didn't. Not that day anyway. In the back if his mind, he commended himself for hurting two women at the same time.

o0o

Lydia was with Malia in her room today too. It was Thursday and Stiles was leaving the next day. She was very aware of that, as she was about the fact that the boy had still not called her.

"So call him." Malia offered. They hadn't been talking about Stiles. In fact, they had been try if every hard not to talk about Stiles but she wasn't the type of person who liked, or appreciated, subtlety.

"I waited too long. Now it feels weird to even try." Lydia all but moaned.

"The two of you are the weirdest couple I've met." She scoffed her disappointment. 

Lydia opened her mouth to answer her when her phone beeped a message from Stiles. [Im at your door. Can you please come out?] She looked up from her phone to see Malia's eyes on her. "Its Stiles. You think I should go and talk to him?"

Malia had to fight the smile off her face. "I know it's Stiles. You should hear your heartbeat now. It's pounding like crazy just because you got a single text. Wow." Then at Lydia's pout, she shrugged and answered her question just as nonchalantly as she had shrugged. "Depends."

"On?" And Lydia was wondering why she was taking relationship guidance from Malia.

"Do you want revenge or are you good with the smooth sailing?" 

"A little bit of revenge, yeah." She figured why not. Stiles needs to know she was hurt by his coldness.

"Good. Then tell him to come on up." Malia deadpanned, plopping down onto the bed and propping herself up on Lydia's pillows.

"With you here?" She asked.

"What? I wanto have some fun too." The werecoyote shrugged her shoulders, not even sorry.

"Okay." Lydia agreed. "I'm assuming I'm not supposed to tell him you're here right?" She was starting to get a mischievous thrill.

"Why would you do that?" Malia asked like Lydia had said something unthinkable.

"Right." She typed a reply and hit send. [Door's unlocked. Come up. I'm in my room.]

Stiles smiled when he received the message. He knew Lydia was going to give him a little bit of tough time when he went up so he braced himself for whatever reaction she would give him. Knocking on her door, he didnt wait for an answer and pushed it open to step inside the room. "Hi-ii.." His greeting had a squeaky finish when his eyes fell on the other occupant of the room.

"I'm going to take the latter part of that hi to be mine." Malia chipped in with a cheerful smile.

"Malia." Stiles looked from Lydia, who was busy putting clothes away into her closet, to Malia who was giving him her full attention. 

"Yes, Stiles." She was still smiling, as she imagined Lydia was too, judging by the scent that was comig from the banshee.

"How're. ..how're you?" Stiles stammered, shuffling on his feet.

Malia turned to look at Lydia who was also now turning around. "Still think he doesn't deserve to be beaten up?"

He was being ganged up on, Stiles realized. He also realized that he had fallen right into their trap and focused on Malia instead of Lydia, the reason why he came. "Lydia. I'm so sorry." He apologized, turning to Lydia.

"Tell me what you're sorry for... I lost track of the things you should be sorry for." She replied honestly albeit lightly

"Can we talk... outside?" He was having trouble concentrating on anything.

"Why can't we do it here?" Lydia asked innocently, feigning ignorance. Malia was dragging her to hell and she was willingly shopping for supplies along the way.

Stiles knew very little about women but at least he knew when to give up. There was no way he was going to get his way and he figured this was all a ploy from Malia to get him to snap out of the uncomfortable stage. He was sure the werecoyote won't be offended if he was affectionate to his girlfriend. In fact, he got the idea that was exactly what Malia was hoping to achieve. Stepping closer to Lydia and trying not to focus on their audience, he offered the banshee an explanation. "Look, I'm so sorry I just... I was angry at myself for a while and I was thinking maybe you and Malia would have tension between you because of me and I was feeling bad the whole time because if you lose another friend because of me-"

"I never lost a friend because of you." Lydia cut into his words. She always figured Stiles was still hang up on the whole thing with the Nogitsune and Allison's death but he never really said it out loud. "Never. And as you can see, Malia and I are fine." All anger or desire for revenge seemed to evaporate right out of her.

Malia was grateful that at least this time she knew what they were talking about. Scott had told her about Allison so she had fair knowledge of that. A part of her wanted to leave them to it but she also wanted to be sure that this awkwardness between them was going to stop today so she just powered on. "Stop hoping I'm going to leave. If you wanto kiss her, go right ahead. I'd like to watch. I need some action in my life."

Stiles turned to look at her in disbelief and Lydia just giggled. She looked like she meant every word she had said. Sighing in resignation, he turned to Lydia, a hand cupping her cheek. "I'm leaving tomorrow. .. that offer to watch a movie with you here... is that still on he table?" Because the last time he had been so distracted by Malia's illness they hadn't been able to do that.

"It was never off the table." Lydia replied with a smile.

"A threesome. That sounds fun." Malia called from where she sat on the bed, dragging their horrified looks back to her. Chuckling, she stood and walked to Lydia's window, pushing it open. "I've had enough fun for today and I kind of miss a certain alpha friend of mine."

"You and Scott..." Stiles started to ask, a little easier now. He was already feeling leagues lighter.

"Have not even kissed. We're just friends." Malia chipped in. "So get yout minds out of the gutter and you kids be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves us with only a few restrictions." Lydia teased.

"Exactly." And with a wink she was out of the window. She heard the telltale sounds of the two kissing and was actually proud of herself.


	11. Sending off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves town.... Scott and Malia come to a new awakening.

She had done her part. At least she believed she had really done what Napoleon couldn't do. She had made sure Stiles and Lydia were okay and had also made sure the two of them didn't feel weird around her. She understood what they had gone through because according to Google, break ups are never easy especially when your new girlfriend knows your old girlfriend. Apparently people feel very passionate about things like that. One of those quotes had even said "you shouldn't get into a new relationship knowing you still have feelings for your ex" another had said "entertaining your ex is disrespectful to the relationship you are in."

She imagined it was one of the many silent rules of human engagement but she was also aware that in their circle of friends, these rules shouldn't be allowed to take root. They -every member of the McCall pack- was not going anywhere mainly out of loyalty to the alpha and a sense of responsibility to Beacon Hills and that meant they were always going to be in communication with each other. There was little to be done about that and there was no point capitalizing on that and ruining beautiful relationships.

In all, she felt quite good about herself. She had managed to dispel the tension between Stiles, Lydia and herself just in time for the couple to spend at least one night together before Stiles left for the FBI office that evening. Long distance relationships are stressful already as it is.

She sighed, hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket as she walked leisurely on the familiar street that led to Scott's house. She hadn't called the alpha the previous day and had just gone straight to sleep after leaving Lydia's place and she had a feeling Scott may have been a little upset about that because he hadn't texted her both the previous night and this morning when she woke up. It was a Friday so she imagined he would go early to the school to teach the lacrosse players a few more things before the school year, and subsequently the lacrosse season, starts.

She had waited at home because of that. It felt weird to her, how she jumped every time her phone vibrated and the disappointment that followed when she realized it wasn't a message from Scott. It left her confused and a little shaken and really, she wasn't sure how to -or what to- make of that.

A few meters from the McCall house, she picked up Scott's steady heartbeat and found herself smiling for no reason at all. Her eagerness to see him confused her even further but she was really not prepared to dwell on those feelings. She quickened her pace, going right up to the door and checked to see if it was open. It wasn't. 

Scott must have been close by because a few seconds later, the alpha unlatched the door and pulled it open, standing there shirtless and barefooted as his slacks hung low on his hip. He raised his brow at her in what was supposed to be a gesture of indifference.

Malia shuffled on her feet, taking a deep breath to steel herself for what might come next. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt as guilty as she did. "Hey"

"Do I know you?" Scott asked her but to make the situation as light as he can, he stepped back into the house, expecting her to follow. He was wondering why she was smelling so nervous but if he had learnt anything about Malia, it was that when she wanted to say something or share, she will without being probed.

"That was expected." Malia mumbled to herself as she stepped into the house after Scott.

"I still don't know you." Scott called out to her as he plopped down carelessly onto the couch in the sitting room.

"Are you upset because I made new friends?" Malia tried a lighter tone as she leaned against the door frame.

"Is someone talking or am I just hearing voices in my head?"

"Don't do that to me." She whispered.

Scott looked up at her then, giving up on his attitude game. "Right."

"Besides it was just yesterday. We had lunch two days ago and I spent time with you." Malia tried to explain. She wasn't exactly sure why she was doing that either but she was shelving a lot of her confusion for later.

Scott nodded dramatically, wearing a pensive look on his face. "I should be happy. I mean, if this was ancient America, the first wife should be thrilled that her husband spent some time with her at all."

"Scott..." Malia pouted.

"I'm just pulling your legs, don't mind me." The alpha finally said, giving her a smile from where he sat.

She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the sitting room. "So what plans do you have for today?"

"No plans. I just came back from my last training with the boys before the school year starts and I wanted to just take a bath and climb into bed." Then seeing another opportunity, he stood from where he sat and walked up towards her, adding; "It's not like I was expecting some company or anything like that."

Malia didn't bother replying that because she was aware Scott was only teasing her. Rather, she headed up to the alpha's bedroom and turned on the TV as Scott headed up to take that bath of his. She figured it was time she continued watching Gossip Girl from where she left off. It's been killing her since then as her mind came up with several scenarios as to what was going to happen in the next episode. 

Scott came in a few minutes later, wearing only shorts this time and threw himself onto the bed beside her. She was sitting cross-legged on one side of the bed and he lay on the other, not even trying to pretend he wasn't tired. "I'm going to sleep." He informed her, already leagues into sleepland and didn't even hear her response.

Malia sat there smiling down at the sleepy alpha. Carefully, her movie forgotten for the time being, she run her fingers through his wet hair and wondered what he had been up to that made him so tired.

o0o

When she woke up, she was in Scott's arms. They weren't just laying together, they were spooning and Scott had his arms around her possessively as though it was her rightful place to be. She liked it.

She liked it a lot

Perhaps a lot more than she should. She'd always been the big spoon when she was with Stiles and it felt almost refreshing to have someone who was practically claiming her even if it was in his sleep. A part of her didn't want to get up. A part of her wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment that felt all too safe, and a part of her, the less selfish part, thought about the fact that Scott hadn't eaten before he had slept.

A glance out the window told her it was dusk and she didn't know if he even had breakfast before leaving for the school. Carefully, and quite regrettably, she moved Scott's arms from around her and stood up, tip-toeing to the kitchen to see if she can make some dinner for him.

Malia was faced with the reality that was Melissa McCall's fridge once more and with a frown on her face, pulled out her phone. She has recently found out that Google knows everything and that means there was no reason for her to stress. About anything. Including humans.

When Scott woke up, it was to the aroma of something familiar and a dark room. His first note was that Malia wasn't with him but he noticed soon after that that the werecoyote was in some part of the house. Lazily, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before heading towards Malia's scent... which was quite surprisingly in the kitchen. 

He stopped in the doorway, struggling to make sense of the sight before him and feeling anguished at the fact that a part of him wanted to grin so wide and another just wanted to burst out laughing. Malia was standing before a large plate of pancakes and an equally large jug of squeezed juice. And she was looking quite pleased with herself. For what reason, he guessed he was about to find out.

"You want me to eat pancakes for dinner?" Scott asked carefully as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I don't know how to cook, you know that. I had to go on Google and find help but I'm not so sure if I should even let you eat it. It could be bad for your stomach and-" Malia started rambling nervously. 

"I'll eat it." Scott cut through her words and moved to pull a chair to sit. At her sceptical look, he shrugged and added; "Mom says it's always the thought that counts. You made me dinner so I'm going to eat it, and damn the consequences."

Malia almost smiled at him but felt the need to add; "I'm not good at taking care of sick people either so if you get sick I won't be able to do anything."

"My mom's a nurse so don't worry about that. Besides, won't it be awfully ironic if food poisoning kills a true alpha?" He picked up two pancakes onto his plate and held out a glass for her to pour him some juice.

"Yeah." She agreed, obliging to his request.

Scott took a chunk of the pancake and ate it, savoring the taste and nodding his approval. He almost chuckled when she heaved a sigh of relief and sat down across from him to start eating too. "Did you and Stiles sort things out?"

"Yeah I think we're okay now." Malia replied. Stiles was leaving on the 8pm flight and she imagined Scott was going to be there to say farewell. It was almost 6pm.

"I'm glad to hear that. He called me this morning." Scott provided conversationally. 

"He slept over at Lydia's place right?" It wasnt really a question that required an answer.

Scott looked up at her curiously before asking. "How'd you know that?"

"I was there with them." She confessed then finding a window of opportunity, added. "We had a glorious threesome."

Scott choked on his food. He had let his guard down around her and forgotten just what a maniac she can be. His bad. "What-"

"Yeah but don't worry... it's not like we're in a polyamorous relationship or anything. It was a one time thing." She waved in an offhand manner.

"Why will I worry? It's your problem." And just the fact that there might be an element of truth in her words worried him but he didn't have to admit to that, he thought.

"Is it?" She asked, quirking her brows at him.

"Is it what?"

"What makes you think it's a problem?" She was genuinely curious. 

"Look, I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Stiles and Lydia can't know when they've hurt you because they don't have hyper senses but I know you're capable of having sex without necessarily feeling love so. ."

"So I'm a slut." She deadpanned, and almost smiled at how visibly Scott cringed at her choice of words.

"That's not what I mean. I just mean you're a lot more grounded emotionally than I am. I feel I have to be responsible for the people I sleep with that's why I wait till I'm officially dating to do it." Scott supplied. 

"And then you do it a lot." She teased lightly.

"A whole lot." He had to agree to that one. He was a needy greedy bastard when he's in love.

"Like rabbits. Those poor girls." Apparently Malia wasn't done with him just yet.

"They never complained." He shrugged, unable to control the grin that spread across his face.

"I can imagine."

"Imagine what?"

"You'd be great in bed." Malia heard herself saying before she could put her brain to mouth filter to use.

"What gave it away?" Scott smirked in a way he hoped was condescending. 

"I just have that feeling your girlfriend will be a very lucky girl." And she meant that, she realized.

Scott had thought this was one of her numerous jokes but he was getting the feeling this time she actually meant what she was saying. "Because I'm good in bed?"

"Because you're you." Malia shrugged and gulped down the entire glass of juice she had poured for herself and set it down on the table with a clink. "I almost envy her."

"You're teasing." He went for a lighter tone.

"It's possible." Malia replied ambiguously. 

o0o

The pair had gone to the airport with Lydia and sheriff Stilinski to send off Stiles and for the most part, Scott and Sheriff had been the emotional messes while the girls rather remained in their right senses. Malia was even impressed at Lydia's ability to keep calm in a situation like this. She imagined herself if Scott was to be travelling and thought how clingy she would get but didn't allow the thought to take root because she was occupied with thinking about since when Scott had moved up the ladder of people she felt she truly really needed in her life.

Scott had driven the jeep back and Lydia had gone with the sheriff in his dispatch car.

Both Scott and Malia remained silent on the ride to her house, neither saying a word as they got swallowed up in their own thoughts. To Scott, he was wondering if this was real. It had felt for a while now, that none of them would be able to leave Beacon Hills. That they were going to stay in this town and never even dream about a life out there because it was their responsibility to protect the people in the town from things they had no idea they needed protection from.

And yet Stiles had made it out. He wondered if, if the time came, he would also be able to leave as calmly as Stiles did.

Malia just sat in the car with Scott. She was silent for the most part because she felt Scott needed the silence. And on another hand, because sending Stiles off had had a more emotional impact on her than she had thought. It felt like sending off your first love. It felt like growing up to her. She felt like finally she has fully let go of whatever residue feelings she may have had for him.

She was relieved.

She was scared..

She was happy... She smiled at Scott who was now holding her door open for her. She hadn't even noticed when they had gotten to her house or when Scott had gotten down from the car and moved around to her side to open the door for her but it felt like for the first time, she could clearly see what was before her. Her confusion was cleared. The fog was lifted. The dependency, the feeling she had had when she woke up in his arms, that feeling when he had eaten her pancakes for dinner because that was the best she could do. That feeling.

Becoming aware of the fact that the alpha was starting to get suspicious, she jumped down from the jeep, mumbling a quick thanks and heading up to her porch. She was aware that he followed her closely just because he was a gentleman like that. 

Scott waited for her to unlock the door and motioned for her to go in before turning to leave. 

She was going to go in. She had every intention of doing that but for some reason, she turned around and with a few steps, wrapped her arms around the alpha, hugging him from behind. "You know.... me spending time with Stiles and Lydia, I was only mending bridges." She mumbled.

Scott was frozen in place. Never in a million years would he have expected that from Malia and yet it felt almost... normal. He placed his hands on hers around him and nodded lightly. "I know. And I'm glad you did. Earlier, I was just pulling your legs."

"You're still mine, I hope you know that." Malia whispered.

Smiling to himself, unsure why he found that to be sweet, he nodded once more. "I'm getting a fair idea now." Then turned around to cup her face and press a kiss to her forehead. "Go on in."

Malia smiled at the gesture and stepped back a few steps. "Get home safely."

"Get some sleep. I'll text when I get home but I hope you'll be sleeping by then." Scott waved with a smile at her.

The werecoyote went back to her door and pulled it open, turning around once more to say; "Good night, just in case I really am."

"Sweet dreams, princess." Scott managed with a grin and waited for her to go in before driving off. His mind was already in a riot.


	12. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's packing.... people are coming to terms with that. Except Malia, it seems.

He was leaving in a week. Somehow it felt surreal. He almost expected to wake up from a dream and find out that he was knocked out cold in a fight somewhere. Perhaps he was in a coma and his subconscious was doing everything to keep him alive including making up girlfriends and ripping them away from him or making him a true alpha or some other thing like that.

Scott sighed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. The more clothes he packed, the more Malia came to mind. He remembered her telling him to stop wearing these long sleeves and opt for more revealing shirts. If they even qualify to be called shirts. He's been thinking about the werecoyote more than he should. It was never about random stuff either, because since that night Stiles had left, all that came to mind when he thought of Malia was how she had hugged him from behind and told him he was hers.

"Here." Melissa McCall broke into her son's thoughts. She had stood in the doorway and watched him just folding and refoldingthat one shirt, his mind definitely on something else.

"What's that?" Scott asked a little absentmindedly and then blinked the room into focus. He picked up the gift bag his mom had set on his bed and was wondering what this was about.

"Silly." Melissa rolled her eyes at her son before jutting her chin out at him. "Open it."

Scott didn't even bother making guesses. Melissa McCall had the tendency of surprising even his best guesses. She'd package even a random pair of boxer shorts like they were silk sheets. She was that bad. Not that he was complaining. "You got me a suit? A three piece suit?" He dropped the bag and started pulling the really classy suit from the box it had been in, one article at a time.

"You know..." She hadn't been sure about the gift but seeing the look on Scott's face made every dollar she spent on that suit -and she spent a lot- worth it. Totally.

"Thanks mom. I don't remember the last time I wore a suit." Scott mumbled softly and almost instantly recalled his mom sewing his pants a few years ago and the crazy events that followed.

"I do." Melissa responded with a sweet smile. She remembered who her son was then, and tried to compare that boy to the growing man before her. She was proud. Proud of him. She was proud of herself and proud of how far they both have come.

"I know you do." Scott muttered with a smile at the memory that seemed to flow into his consciousness. "I was weird back then right?"

"You were normal." Melissa corrected with a light chuckle. She recalled mostly his shaggy hair and the bad asthma. 

"And I'm not anymore?" Scott asked with feigned hurt, complete with a dramatic clutching of his chest.

Melissa believed herself to be an expect on all things Scott. She knew when he was just being a doofus about things so she ignored the wounded look on Scott's face. "Your social life is in the sewer but hopefully college will change that."

"Yeah I doubt that." He contradicted with a scoff.

"My son's going off to college. I mean... I wanted it to happen but it felt like it'll take such a long time..." And she was starting to get emotiomal for the first time since Scott graduated from high school. 

"For what it's worth, it was indeed a very long time. All those assignments and-" Scott moaned.

"It was worth it." Melissa cut in gently. "I never thought I'd live to see this day." 

"I'm glad you did. It would have meant less to me if you're not around." Scott managed with a wistful smile. His father had spared some time for his graduation but he still knew without his mom, nothing would have felt right.

"I raised a good son, right?" Melissa whispered, her eyes threatening to spill.

I think I raised a good mom too." Scott realized his mom was entering the sentimental zone and knowing how horrible he was at handling such things, he wanted to slow that down at least. At Melissa's glare, he wore a scandalized look too. "Come on, all the lunch I've been feeding you. You think that's nothing? You wound me, woman."

Melissa laughed, and when the tear finally fell, she lightly swiped it off her face before moving onto a different subject. "I imagine I don't have to have the talk with you again..?"

"You mean the safe sex talk? It won't be so dramatic to be on TV with a 19 year old so no." Scott chuckled, reboxing the new suit and finding a suitable place for it.

"I still don't like it in my personal life." Melissa pouted.

"Mom, seriously. I don't even have a girlfriend. Chill." Perhaps later, he would wonder why he felt like a liar saying that out loud.

"College girls are aggressive. .. more aggressive than high schoolers." Melissa offered.

"Right." Scott could imagine that was true. "Besides, I won't know how to date a normal girl. Aside the fact it's not safe, I'll have to tell her at some point that I'm a werewolf and she might not like that. Which could mean several things. The entire school finds out and I become an outcast...yeah."

"Hey. Any girl will be lucky to have you. "

"Don't they all know that." He teased with a playful wiggle of his brows.

"Just...out of curiosity. ..there are no little McCalls floating around town right?" Melissa asked, genuinely curious."I'm just asking just in case strange women start showing up with toddlers after you're gone."

"I only slept with two girls mom, and neither are around anymore."

"That is too much information." And she respectfully fled her son's room.

o0o

A few miles away, Liam was in a similar scenario inside his room. The beta was starting to come to terms with the fact that he was really going to have to start doing things by himself from now onwards. The big decisions, the even bigger sacrifices. He was terrified out of his mind and seemed to be shifting in and out of shock. There has to be something he could do, he thought.

He could move to Davis with Scott so he can have the unfailing protection of his alpha.... that was one. He imagined howling for Scott from Beacon Hills would get lost under all the funny sounds along the way. What happens if he can't protect Beacon Hills? What happens if he can't protect the parents because let's face it. The parents are the most important.

He shook his head again, trying to clear it but the reality was refusing to be shaken out of his head this time around. "Scott's leaving." He whispered as though afraid if he said the words out loud, the days would fast forward 32 times until Scott was really moving.

"Yeah I know right." Mason replied calmly from beside his best friend. He was well aware of Liam's agitation. He didn't need super senses to be able to tell that. The more he looked at the boy, the more tempted he was to open the doors of his heart and let terror walk boldly in. Liam had his reasons for being as terrified as he was, he couldn't dispute that but Mason's philosophy in life was not to worry about things he had no chance of changing. The reality was that Scott McCall can not put his life on hold or at a stand still, just because Beacon Hills needed protection. Spider man graduated school, for crying out loud. He tried to remember other high school superheroes and came up with none. Eeh. ..it's not like he was a superhero kind of guy anyway.

"I mean, Scott is really leaving." Liam says a lot more boldly now, definitely unaware of the train Mason's thoughts had been aboard.

"Yeah I know." Mason replied calmly. Something told him he would have to exercise the most patience he has had to exercise in all the years he has known Liam. He fell on his back on Liam's bed and waited for what he hoped was going to be a very very very very short break down from his best friend. If this continued, he would have to believe Stiles when he said he'll have to be saving Liam's ass 90% of the time.

"But what am I supposed to do?" The beta gasped, turning around in his seat to look towards Mason, waiting for his friend's input on what other escape plans he could employ.

"You go on living, that's a start." Mason felt he had given the most sage of all counsel but apparently he hadn't. 

"You're not helping my situation." Liam was definitely not pleased with Mason's lackadaisical approach to their current predicament. Scott was leaving... not just Scott but Stiles already left. And so will Lydia. He wanted to be happy about Malia not leaving with the others but something in his gut told him not to count on the werecoyote being present either. Hayden wasn't around anymore which only left who... Corey and Mason. What a pack.

"What exactly is your situation?" Mason asked, still not bothering to lift himself up to look at Liam. Chances are, the beta was going to freak out regardless of what he says to him.

"I'm going to be alone." Liam whispered dramatically, his tone one of horror.

Mason finally felt the need to sit up and look at his best friend. "No you're not."

"Maybe I should buy a snake." He continued as if he hadn't heard Mason at all.

"For what reason?" He could try and understand how Liam's brain worked but Mason was sure he wouldn't have enough years in this lifetime to sort that out and even if he managed to sort that out, he wouldn't come to a useful conclusion. 

"To add a certain amount of fear to my character." Liam replied. He figured he should get a colony of poisonous animals and add them to his half-assed pack so they can have a little more fear factor than a beta, human and chimera would.

"Right. Should it be poisonous?" Mason couldn't believe what he was hearing but most importantly, he didn't believe that Liam said that with a straight face. He must really be thinking it's a great idea.

"Yeah of course." Liam replied firmly then turned disappointed eyes on Mason. "Why will I get a snake that's not poisonous?" He really couldn't think far.

Mason waited for a while, allowing Liam to actually revel in just how good and perfect this plan of his is then asked as innocently and as calmly as he could manage. "Hey do you think snake venom can kill wolves?" 

The beta blanched visibly. He had obviously not thought that far ahead. Besides it takes quite some time to tame naturally disloyal animals like snakes and he was now realising all that thanks to Mason's misguided question. "Seriously?"

"I'm just trying to watch your back, dude?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly and went back to lying on the bed instead of sitting to listen to Liam spurt weirdness from his mouth.

"Well thank you. You know for a moment I forgot that I needed my back watched." The sarcasm just rolled off his tongue but for what it was worth, the idea of getting a snake was slowly being erased from his list of go-to ideas.

"You're being sarcastic." Mason stated absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry I'm trying my best to be pleasant." But Liam didn't sound at all sorry.

"Right." When Mason heard no response, he felt the need to add; "Seriously, everything's going to be alright." 

He wasn't sure how but he believed the good always triumphs over the bad. Like how light subdues darkness. For as long as they stayed true and good, they'll get their asses kicked and a few bones broken but they'll survive.

They have to.

And he has to have that hope.

o0o

Malia has been coming to terms with some things in the last few days. It was monday. Three days after Stiles had left and she still felt euphoria at the memory of her hugging Scott from behind and calling him hers. She had said that back then before realizing the implications but every time she remembered Scott's reaction to her words -the fact that he had just smiled as though he had no problems at all about being hers- she couldn't help but get ideas. Ideas that made here coyote side very happy. 

She walked into the McCall house like she lived there with them -which, practically, she did. Considering she spent more than 18 hours a day in that house- and walked straight up to Scott's room. She plopped down onto the bed and rolled onto her back, smiling at Scott's raised brow. He seemed to have been packing and she figured at some point they would have a conversation about what it was that she really wanted to do with her life but she was hoping to stall as much as she can.

She also wanted to avoid all conversations on what she had really meant when she had told Scott what she did on Friday night and it seems so far, the alpha wasn't so interested in that either. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

She lay on the bed, eyes following his every move as he shut one suitcase, then another closed. "Let's hang out with Lydia." She muttered softly. 

Scott quirked a brow at Malia. He wasn't sure where that had come from. "Did Lydia tell you she wanted company?"

"No but I passed by her house on my way here and she didn't seem like she was doing much." Malia offered as explanation. 

"And that means..."

"She's bored without Stiles. I mean why else would she be home alone in her room and not sitting somewhere having fun."

"By fun you mean...?" He was really trying to understand why suddenly Malia cared for Lydia's already-social social life.

"Checking out hot guys." She offered with a grin and an excessive wriggling of her brows at Scott.

"Right." He just shook his head at her. He had expected something along those lines but didn't Malia know how to disappoint at all? "Why aren't you doing that then?" He asked as he wheeled his suitcases into a corner in his room.

"Because I have all the hotness I need right here in his room." She offered in response.

Scott turned around to look at her, a disbelieving look plastered on his face. She was still who she is, it seems. After that event on Friday he was starting to wonder if Malia would start acting like a girl, all shy and cute. In any case, she was brutally cute just the way she was when she wasn't even putting in any effort so he'd really be screwed if she started to put in an effort. "You're just..."

"I mean myself." She cut into his words then for good measure, added; "Admit I'm hot."

"Yeah I can't argue that." Scott wasn't about to let her get her way to the very end. "Seen you naked too. Not bad."

She pouted at the sudden change in direction. "You're evil."

"You started it." He replied with a chuckle then picked up a few clothes scattered on the floor of his room. "I'll just put these away and we can go fetch Lydia for dinner ok?"

"Really?" She sat up excitedly. 

"Yes, really. Let's get Mexican." And then he paused to look at her. "Unless you want something else."

"I'd eat whatever you want me to eat." She supplied and without intending to, her eyes raked over his shirtless body, then lower still till she felt a blush crawl up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Stop doing that." Scott berated with a pout.

"Doing what?" She tried to act innocent. 

"Looking at me like I'm something you want to eat." 

"Maybe I want to." She was getting bolder, she realized, but felt it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. At least for now.

"I'm going to protect my innocence and get out of here as fast as I can." Scott made a show of grabbing a shirt and fleeing the room with Malia's laughter sounding after him.

It did in fact cross his mind that it wasn't really his innocence he was trying to protect but what little of hers was left.


	13. Whispers in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's leaving...

Friday came too soon. 

Everyone was on edge. Scott was worried about leaving Malia and wondering the whole time what the werecoyote would get to doing while he was not in town. Lydia was thinking about moving to Havard a few days early like Scott was doing. The alpha's classes don't officially start until a month's time but he wanted to get to campus, settle in, learn the place so he won't feel like such a freshman when school starts, as he imagined the rest of the freshmen would be feeling. He was an alpha, for crying out loud, and Stiles has made sure he'd injected that confidence into him before leaving. 

He's the hot girl.

Lydia thought that was a brilliant idea. Considering she was going to be living as the smart blond with the crazy LSaTs score. It was settled. Her scholarship was covering tuition and books but she was renting her own apartment outside of school. The last thing she wanted was to split her roommates' eardrums every time some stupid college student got behind the car wheel drunk.

Being a banshee was not something she had intentions of living as, and of course her karate lessons would be kept well hidden from the rest of the educational populace. To the world, she would be Lydia Martin... the strawberry blonde girl with a sharp brain and soft everything; Voice, skin and eyes. No one needed to see there was a fire burning inside her, a voice that can cut through glass with little effort and fighting skills good enough to join the school's judo club and kick their asses. Absolutely no one.

Liam was devastated. In fact, he went to sleep every night more worried than the previous one. With every sunset came the crashing feeling in his gut that Scott was leaving and his conversation with the alpha had done very little to sooth his worries. Scott had said when he started out, he had no clue what he was doing and even till date, he still had no clue what to do. He had said the only thing that seemed to work well for him was the fact that he had a strong conviction about what was right and what was wrong and he tried as much as he can not to blur the lines.

It was pretty much what Mason had told him. Something about the light subduing the darkness or some other philosophy like that. Yeah what he wanted wasn't theories. He wanted practical solutions on how to protect this town that was almost always on the verge of being swallowed whole by a plague or some other nonsense like that frigging wild hunt. He drew in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

Scott was leaving the next morning so the whole pack had converged at the McCall house. Melissa was at the hospital as usual on night duty so there was no problem where she was concerned. They had all managed to make easy conversation, Liam clinging on Scott one minute and then rejecting his company the next. He seemed to be really having a hard time accepting what was going to happen the next morning.

Scott thought it was time his beta grew up. He believed he had given Liam way more mentoring than he was ever given and he imagined he's been quite good at leading his pack so far. A few losses, casual ass-kicking and situations gone out of hand... Theo had made them aware that they had had cracks in their armour when it came to communication and since then, these periodic sleep overs were made necessary for them to catch up with each other. Of course tonight's had been more of a farewell to Scott than an actual sleep over and by midnight, everyone was sprawled out at different angles in different locations of the McCall's sitting room. Lydia was curled up on the long couch. Liam had fallen asleep on the dining table and Scott was quite sure Mason and Corey were in his bedroom upstairs and he was more than grateful they were just sleeping and not frolicking in his sheets.

He was lying on the rag in the sitting room, facing the werecoyote who was wide awake even though she had been silent for most of the night. Smiling softly, he reached out to gently cup her cheek. Something about the night, about the serenity and the chirping crickets made him lose just a little bit of his inhibitions. " What happens to you when I leave?" He whispered softly, smiling at her. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be fine." Malia found herself smiling back at Scott.

He listened to her heartbeat and it seemed to him she really believed that, which made him very curious. "How? Did you apply for college?" It didnt seem likely, all things considered but he wanted to find out for himself.

"No but I will next year. This year I'm just going to move to Davis with you." She nodded. She was sure Scott would have a lot to say against this so she had been dreading this particular conversation since that day she had realized it really was what she wanted to do. She figured she would have to tell the alpha before he left, seeing as she was going to Davis because of him. He didn't seem pleased though.

Scott wasn't pleased at the response. It wasn't the first time he was hearing her say that but he figured the conversation this time wasn't one that called for much teasing. All things aside, he expected her to know that. "I'm being serious, Malia."

"I know. So am I."

It took a while of him just searching her face in hopes of finding an answer there but then resorted to his supersenses and got an instant confirmation that she was indeed being serious. "I'm on scholarship. I don't think I can do much for you if you come with me."

Malia nearly burst into tears of joy. To think she had worried for nothing. Scott didn't seem to be against her plan so much as he was worried about her. She smiled softly at him, tempted to kiss him for some reason. "I'm going to ask Peter to rent me an apartment. Just for a little while and I can get a job to support myself."

"Will you have to deal with people? Because y'know..." He chuckled, teasing her.

"I won't get myself fired. There'll be too much on the line for me to be careless." Because getting herself fired would mean she would have to either be a burden to her father or go back to Peter for more money and she really didn't want to do that. "Besides I already applied for 3 different jobs around the campus. I hope to get the job as an assistant bookstore keeper because that'll mean I have to do as little interaction as possible and I can sneak books out for you to study."

He actually chuckled at that, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her cheek. She had factored him in her plans. "What are the other jobs you applied for?"

"Waitress at the campus bar..." She started to say.

"I don't like it." Scott cut in. He had not meant to say that out loud but it seemed his lips were moving faster than he would have liked. 

"Because I have to smile at weird guys or because I have to dress provocatively?" Malia asked with a chuckle. She was starting to feel... girly. Like she was expectung Scott to see her as such. A feminine person with a softness she usually didn't possess.

"Because you don't know how to let stupid people get away and you might break a lot more wrists in a night than you would actually serve drinks." Scott chuckled, his fore finger running down the bridge of her nose.

"That's true." She made to bite his finger when it got to her lips but Scott was faster and moved his hand away before she could even make a move.

Scott grinned and stuck out his tongue at her. He was quite proud of himself for having guessed her move before she made it. "And for what it's worth, you always dress provocatively." He felt the need to add.

"Nooo." She really didn't think that. She cast her mind back to every article of clothing she owned and she still came up zilch.

"Yup. I mean your top is covered but your thighs are usually bare." Scott specified.

Okay that made sense to her. For the most part, that was how she dressed so it wasn't that much of a surprise. She grinned teasingly then wiggled her brows. "You like that, don't you, you perv!"

"I've gotten used to seeing that so it's nothing new. Besides, I've seen you naked, remember?" Scott shrugged.

"Why do you keep reminding me of that?" Malia pouted at him. "Are you perhaps giving me a hint that you want to see me naked?"

"Maybe." Scott really couldn't tell at which point the teasing stopped and the truth started but he didn't want to dwell on that. 

"Should I strip for you?" Malia asked.

"Will you dance as you strip?"

"If you promise to stick a wrinkly old dollar in my bra." Malia grinned from molar to molar. She was struggling to accept this was the last night she was seeing Scott for a while but she was handling that a little better than Liam had. "I'm going to miss you when you leave." She heard herself muttering and this time she couldn't keep the whining out of her voice.

"Me too." Scott agreed, his hand falling atop Malia's which lay between them. His fingers trailed patterns on the back of her palm.

"That's why I'll follow as soon as I get confirmation from one of the jobs." She watched his fingers play with hers and felt a certain calm inside as she watched that. "It'll be so boring when you leave. I'll have no one to fool around with. Or eat with... or you know, do anything with." And this time she really sounded like a spoilt child who didn't want to be left alone.

"You can call me anytime." Scott supplied. He wasnt sure why the sight of Malia upset over him leaving was moving him more than Liam's tantrum had. He felt the more he talked to her, the more he looked at her, the closer he will be to cancelling his trip and leaving on the day he was officially expected.

"What if I want to eat something you cooked?" Malia pouted, unaware of the things running through Scott's mind.

"You'll curb the craving for a while." He managed with a small smile then wanting to lighten the mood, he added. "Feel free to walk into my room anytime and sniff my clothes."

"Just your clothes? What if I want your boxers?" She chuckled then cautiously looked to where Lydia was lying on the couch to make sure she wasn't heard. Something about what they were doing felt... secretive. Like it was private. Just between the two of them. Something sacred.

"Y'know what... just do whatever you like. As long as you never tell me, I'm good." Scott caved with a faux worried look.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

They lay there in silence for several minutes, Scott's fingers trailing patterns in her palm when she flipped her hand over and then easily tangled their fingers. "What if I really get the waitressing job?"

"You can still come and we'll keep searching for another job just in case." Scott heard himself say. Later, he will blame the night for the words he spoke but for now he couldn't be bothered.

"And if I become jobless?"

"I'll sell my body to feed us." Scott teased.

Malia growled low in her throat before grumbling out a gruff "No."

"Jeez I was only joking. I wouldn't do that." Scott laughed lightly. His joke had obviously been too much for the werecoyote. "Remember who I am?" He tried a lighter tone.

"Scott McCall... alpha, vet and cook." She carefully provided and felt the smile crawl back onto her face. She was already getting jealous and possessive over Scott and even though that should worry her, she really couldn't be bothered. Not at 1am anyway.

"Exactly." Scott replied with a chuckle and pulled her just a little closer to himself. "I'm solid."

"Mmmh I can feel that." Malia teased as her hands snaked around him, getting comfortable. 

"Silly." Me muttered. 

"Will you have roommates?" She muttered against his chest. She was starting to feel the stirrings of sleep behind her eyes but she was going to fight that feeling for as long as she can.

"I think so." Scott replied softly, his voice dropping on it's own accord. "Freshman year is quite uncomfortable so I imagine I'll be in the same room as three other guys."

"Only guys right?" She asked, genuinely curious. 

"Yes, Malia. I believe the ladies are in different rooms." Scott couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. Something about this state of confusion he was in, was nice.

"Good." She snuggled closer into the alpha. "You know I'll be using my apartment alone..." Malia started to say then paused, leaving the end of the statement open.

"Mhm." 

"You're not going to make me say it, are you?" She lifted her face up to look at Scott, chin resting on his solid chest.

"I want you to." He whispers back, looking down into her radiant face. Even with the lights as dim as they were, that much was obvious to him and he didn't need infrared vision to see that.

"You can come live with me... or if y'know that's not allowed then you can spend some time with me. Maybe keep some of your stuff at my place." She asked, hoping he won't shut her down instantly but spare it a moment of thought at least.

"I imagine it's not because you're afraid you'll be easy prey for guys." Scott grinned down at her.

"No. If anything they should be afraid of me." She replied with a grin of her own and pulled her face back and tucked it into Scott's chest.

"Then?" He probed.

"Then I want you around. I don't know anyone there so I'll get really bored." She replied honestly.

"I'll be there." Scott says firmly. That much he was sure about. "Every chance I get. So much that you get sick of me."

"I doubt that." Malia mumbled back, fighting back a yawn.

"Doubt that I'll be there?" He had to make sure.

"That I'll get sick of you." Malia corrected. 

"It's possible."

"No it's not." She says firmly and pulled back away from Scott just long enough to turn around in his arms so they were spooning. She smiled happily to herself when Scott's arm just crawled around her waist and pulled her closer like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I like this." She whispered. 

"Yeah..." Scott agreed. "Me too. Wonder why it feels so familiar."

"Didn't you use to spoon with your girlfriends?" She didn't ask out of curiosity but just because she wanted to try out anything to keep her awake for long.

"Not really. Allison liked to wrap herself around me... that's the few times we actually fell asleep together." Scott shrugged lightly. "And Kira just fell asleep with her face in the pillow most of the time."

"Aw alright." Malia yawned. "I find that weird but then people are different. Someone probably thinks cuddles and those who like them are weird."

"True." Scott agreed again. He has noticed she was sleepy but didnt want to force her to sleep. Besides, he selfishly wanted to drag this night on just as much as -or perhaps even more than- she does.

"You don't think so too, do you?"

"No I don't." Scott disputed quickly. "I actually like this. Feels like something I've done before even though I don't think I have."

"You have." Malia supplied on a yawm.

"I have?" Now he was surprised... and a little bit disturbed. "And how do you -"

"Remember the day I made pancakes for dinner?"

"How can I forget? You looked like you survived climbing Mount Everest." He chuckled at the memory.

"Felt like it too." She yawned again, admitting to herself that she was slowly losing the fight against sleep. "Anyway, when I woke up, we were spooning like this."

"Really." It wasnt really a question.

"Mmhm." The werecoyote hummed. "Felt nice."

"I can imagine." Scott was smiling now.

"It felt really nice. Like really really really nice." Apparently Malia wasn't done yet.

"You must have liked it a lot."

"I did." She yawned. "I liked it." Another yawn. "I like it." Another yawn, a tear rolling down her cheek from the excessive yawning. "I like you."

"How much..." Scott was drunk on this emotion. He felt sleep was starting to crawl near to his eyes but had every intention of savoring this moment.

"A biiiig much." And she yawned just as big as though illustrating what she was saying. 

"'ts a lot." Scott whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Lotsa lotsa yesh." She had no control over her brain and words anymore it seemed.

"I like you too, princess." Scott whispered into her hair and yawned. After a while, he felt her breath even out and slowly he let his own sleep take over. "Daddy likes you a lot." And then he yawned again."You're making me fold without any effort at all."

A few feet away, the banshee smiled to herself. She hadn't heard the whole conversation but she had heard enough to confirm what she had suspected all along.

Malia and Scott were in deep, and they both had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm resuming work tomorrow so updates may not be daily but I only have 4 chapters to go so that's good... :D


	14. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia screams twice; Usually just one scream of hers is enough to worry about.

It was the scream that woke them from sleep. A really short sleep, if Malia’s opinion was asked. She wasn’t entirely pleased about the fact that she had jerked up from sleep in Scott’s arms. The ideal situation would have been if she had woken up and slowly realized that Scott’s arms were wrapped around her, that his breath was ghosting across the back off her neck as he enjoyed a few more minutes of sleep. She would have loved to wake up and realize slowly where she had fallen asleep, how she had fallen asleep and slowly recalled what had happened in the few moments before sleep had taken over. Maybe she could have smiled to herself as the previous night’s memories got back into her head. 

She was wearing a frown on her face as she jumped up, noticing from her peripheral vision that Scott was doing same. She checked to see Liam rubbing his eyes from atop the dining table and almost instantly, Mason and Corey bounded down the stairs, barefooted. “What the hell?!”

“Malia, calm down.” Scott called from behind her, eyes shooting around to try and locate the source of the scream. The realization hit their sleep-fogged brain almost at the same time. 

“It’s Lydia.” Malia voiced out what they were all thinking, her eyes darting around wildly. She would have suggested they go out to look for the banshee but considering she was still hearing the slight vibrations on her eardrums that came from the scream, she was sure the banshee was very close by. “Where is she?”

“I’m here.” Lydia called from the open doorway, looking dazed. She was barefoot, blades of grass stuck to the soles of her damp feet and her hair was hanging loosely around her face. She didn’t even know what had happened or how it had happened but then most of her premonitions started and ended in the same way so she wasn’t even alarmed. Not in the slightest.

“Okay… so what? What now?” Malia asked, already dreading the answer. She had a feeling this was not going to be something good and from the scent she was gathering from the banshee’s aura, she had every reason to be worried. Scott was supposed to be leaving in a few hours and her brain was providing her with an awful lot of clear fantasies. Or nightmares, depending.

“Am I going to get into an accident on my flight?” Scott asked. Apparently, Malia was not the only one who was having such horrid thoughts about the alpha’s flight. “Please God let it be an accident.” Scott mumbled and he actually meant that. It had nothing to do with him being suicidal or anything like that. He figured that was the lesser of two evils. It was better for a flight to be blowing up with him than the whole of Beacon Hills to be swallowed whole again. Besides, the flight can be avoided. He could decide to move to campus via road.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Lydia rolled her eyes at him and took a shaky step into the house, taking just a few extra seconds to rub her damp feet on the rag at the entrance. “You’re not dying…” She provided with certainty. It was something else that probably bothered her more than Scott dying did.

“Then?” Liam asked impatiently. “What did you see?”

“I saw something…” Lydia provided ominously. She was still unsure of what to make about what she had seen. It did not make much sense to see herself in a school full of students who were giving her weird eyes and then be transferred into a hallway with cobwebs that were so thick and scary. She imagined what it was and what the implications of that was. Her usually active brain must have felt the impact of that because she was most definitely having trouble accepting that.

“Obviously.” Malia cut in impatiently. She wanted to get this dreaded conversation over as quickly as possible so Scott can start preparing to leave.

“It didn’t have a face…” The banshee replied in that sage voice she usually adapted when talking about her premonitions. “We opened the door to another world… and something came out with us.”

“Something like?” Mason asked, the same time Corey asked;  
“Something bad?” 

“Why can’t butterflies follow us?” Scott mumbled almost as though he was speaking to himself. “I mean, why can’t we, for once, try and save someone and then come out with butterflies or I don’t know… puppies! Why must it always be the bad things?”

“That’s the frustration talking.” Mason muttered in response, absentmindedly as his mind came up with all the gory endings to this new disaster.

Malia growled low in her throat. “You don’t think his frustration is justified?” And it seemed as though she was the one who was frustrated.

“Hey… calm down. He was just saying. No harm down.” Corey tried to protect his boyfriend.

Scott struggled to fight his smile, mostly because he really couldn’t believe that Malia had managed to, without any effort, make him smile even in this potentially dire moment. “Did you just… defend my honor?”

“Maybe?” Malia calmed down enough to spare him a smile. “I’m the only one allowed to humiliate you.”

Right.” Scott grinned broadly before realizing their audience then cleared his throat guiltily. “Lydia?” Except, the banshee was not where she had been standing… or anywhere in the sitting room.

“Where did she go?” Liam asked, a little panicked, “Should we split up and find her?”

The next moment, the whole house literally shook from the force of another scream, which left the occupants gripping their ears to block out the sound.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Mason was the first to speak. He pulled his palms away from his ears and realized he was bleeding but was obviously, that new development did not appall him the way it did his boyfriend.

“You’re bleeding.” The other boy commented.

“Excellent observational skills you got there.” Mason was trying very hard not to feed Corey’s fear.

“Shut up.” Corey was having none of it. “You’re too close. What if she keeps screaming all day long huh? What are you going to do then? Your eardrums are going to explode!”

“I see what you’re trying to do but no.” Mason was already moving towards where Lydia had presumably screamed from. Judging from the fact that the others haven’t moved, they must all be in agreement with his paranoid boyfriend.

“Mason.” Corey almost whined.

“Corey! I can take care of myself.” He was having none of it.

o0o

The pack was gathered around the McCall’s kitchen island. Lydia had been found wandering like a zombie in the backyard while mumbling some weird numbers. Mason had quickly thought of recording what she was saying and given the others a look worthy of Stiles. It was the look that said; ‘see? What can you guys do without me?’

“Scott’s flight is at noon. He needs to be getting ready to leave like now!” Malia was getting agitated with every minute that passed. She most definitely did not enjoy this new tactic at all.

“We can’t leave.” Lydia spoke for the first time since they had found her.

“What do you mean we can’t leave?” Malia almost grumbled.

“I mean we have a responsibility. Stiles said we can either choose to accept that every bad thing that happens in Beacon Hills is our fault, or we can see it as our responsibility to fix that.” Lydia replied calmly.

“And so, we’re taking Stiles’ advice now?” Malia asked but knew that was the wrong question to ask. “Seriously.” And everybody was giving her the ‘it’s settled’ look. God, she hated them… all of them. Maybe except Scott. Yeah definitely except Scott. “Oh, come on…” she moaned, almost giving up. Almost.

“We’re not taking Stiles’ advice. We’re going to do what is right. As always.” Scott tried to tame Malia’s frustration.

“Why?”

“Because someone has to.” Scott replied firmly then grabbed Malia’s hand and pulled her up the stairs, ignoring the surprised look on the faces of the rest of his pack. “I’m cancelling my flight and staying back until we at least figure out what it was that Lydia saw.” He told Malia once his door was shut behind them. He was well aware that little was private in a house full of supernaturals but he could still pretend for a moment that he was having a private conversation with the her.

“And when we figure that out, you’ll stay back until we fix it… And after we fix it, knowing Beacon Hills, right before you leave another shit pops up and holds you ransom.” Malia was trying so hard not to rub her temples. She didn’t even know if she was angry or afraid and that was bothering her more than she would like to admit. She was never afraid about anything and she realized she truly feared something happening to Scott. “The more you stay behind, the more you don’t want to leave and the more you can’t leave.” Stiles had left easily without any qualms. Why can’t Scott leave too?

“Malia...” He reached out to grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m worried about you. And I’m angry at the fact that this happened on the day you wanted to leave.” She whispered. 

“Can you trust me for a little bit?” Scott asked softly. Somehow, it seemed they had both reached that stage where whispers worked better than actually speaking.

“I trust you, Scott.” Malia managed then at Scott’s questioning look, she reaffirmed. “I really trust you.”

“Then can you trust that the moment this new issue is sorted out, I’ll leave. I won’t even wait a day.” Scott provided. “I’ll be on the next flight out of town.”

“I’ll try.” She said with a pout.

“Malia…”

“I just… I don’t want to lose you just because of some stupid creature.” She took a step forward without even realizing it.

Scott’s free hand came up to cup her cheek. He was confused, to say the least. He was so very confused about what was going on and what they were talking about and what they were saying and what he was feeling. “I’m the alpha, Malia. That means every decision and everything I do affects the whole pack. It’s not that easy for me.” 

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” She replied feebly.

“This is who I am, Malia.”

“I know, you dumbass.” She took another feeble step forward and found herself in his arms.

Scott’s arms came up to wrap around her, pulling him into a hug it seemed he probably needed more than she did. “And I’m going to be fine. I’m only staying because I need to make sure everyone is okay.”

The pair remained standing like that, arms wrapped around each other and lost in their own thoughts. Scott was thinking about what he was going to do to make sure his pack, and the town of Beacon Hills, was safe. He was considering just how far he would have to go this time around to achieve that, and also whom he would have to get in bed with. He thought of why he was feeling the way he was, towards Malia. He wondered if he can actually be with her if this actually turned to something. And most importantly, he wondered if that was something Stiles will be okay with.

Malia was upset, that much was obvious but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that most of the reason why she loves Scott was because of this. The sense of responsibility, the selflessness, the desire to protect people, to love everyone until he had no more to give. That was the guy she fell for. That was how she realized she was actually in love with Scott McCall. And so, she realized she loved the alpha, while standing with his arms wrapped comfortably around her. It didn’t surprise her, it didn’t shock her and it didn’t worry her. If she was to have a decision about who was worthy of having that power to hurt her, Scott McCall would have been at the top of that list, if not the top.   
It’s alright; she thought to herself. Everything will be alright. She thought, tightening her hold around him involuntarily.

Scott had no idea how long they just stood there but after a while, they broke apart and slowly made their way down the stairs. The pack had helped themselves to breakfast. “I’m staying. Malia doesn’t like it. She thinks it’s stupid but I’m still staying.” He offered as explanation although he knew most of them already knew what he was saying. “And no one is supposed to tell Stiles anything.” This time his gaze fell on Lydia and held it there.

Lydia looked up to realize almost everyone was looking at her and she rolled her eyes at them. “Don’t look at me…”

“He was happy he left. He sent me a voicemail and I can’t ruin that happiness just yet.” Scott explained further then looked at every member of the pack sternly. “Deal?”

“Deal”  
“Deal”  
“Deal”  
“Deal”  
“Deal” The rest of the pack chorused in response, even Malia who believed strongly that Stiles should not come back to this damned town.

o0o

Liam sat smiling to himself. He was well aware of the fact that this new threat was actually a threat to Beacon Hills but he just couldn’t help feeling relieved. He imagined this would have been his headache if Scott had been out of town and the more he thought about it, the more grateful he felt. He had heard the conversation between Scott and Malia and even though he would have liked to focus on the fact that the two of them were involved in one way or another, he couldn’t even prioritize that. All that mattered was that Scott was making the sacrifice one more lime and he knew the next time it was needed, he would have to do it because unlike Malia, he didn’t believe that Scott McCall was going to choose to be in this town forever and never leave. He realized at some point the alpha will leave and until he can confidently leave home without repercussions, he would have to stick with it and endure. Unable to help it, he finally whispered: “Scott’s not leaving.”

“My disappointment in you is real.” Mason replied with a shake of his head. He understood why Liam would be glad but he didn’t agree with the beta being as overjoyed as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there was a little bit of shameless smut in the final chapter of this fic when i first plotted it.  
> I have 3 more chapters to go (I think I'll write others after this one ends) and I want to know your opinion on that. Should the smut happen or should i find a sweet and cute replacement to that? I need your input on that since you have been so supportive so far.  
> I think the most voted will be the decision i go with.  
> Also, I hope you liked this chapter just as must as the previous ones. Tell me what you think? I'd appreciate that.  
> Finally, sorry for the relatively slow update. Work has been so busy since i resumed.


	15. Clarification?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia tells Scott.... by showing him.

Malia was sitting at the lookout point again. Well, again made that look like she's been doing it a lot but quite frankly, she's not been in her once -favorite spot in over a month. Credits belong to Scott McCall who just made sure to fill her life with so much activity that she had felt better and better about life.

Sitting under the same trees, under the same sky and looking out at the same old town and she felt like somehow, she was looking at the same old things but from a different point of view. One that was not hers. One that was hers but changed, somehow, because she opened herself up for a friend.

Malia Tate believed herself to be beyond mistakes. She read on Google that everything that happened was for a reason, that there was a grand plan somewhere. She had read online that people come into your life to teach you or to be thought by you so she was of a strong belief that no person in her life was there by mistake or stumbled their way into her life but a few times, when she lost track of that belief she wondered if Stiles was a mistake she shouldn't have made.

She wondered if she should have been more aware back then about things that go on between men and women. Perhaps if she hadn't been so naïve she could have avoided the events that followed.

Malia Tate believed herself to be a person without mistakes but a few times she wondered if Stiles Stilinski was one of them. However, right before she could settle firmly on that thought, someone who had had a foot in and a foot out of her life, had decided to step in fully and transformed her.

She believed in soulmates. She spent hours a day just reading up on them. In wolf circles, they called them mates. Something about that made her feel like a sexual object. The phenomena of sharing a soul or a connection so deep with someone that it feels as though your souls were connected, appealed to her more. One definition had stuck to her over the last month. A resounding gong in her ears. The quote had read;

"Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully. It is who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody that marks a before and after in your life. It is not the human being everyone has idealized, but an ordinary person who manages to revolutionize your world in a second..."

Scott had done that.

Scott had done that effortlessly and without restraints. Scott had loved her in the way only he knows how to. In a way that was pure, unrestricted and free but above all, expecting nothing. She would mark the era of her life as before and after Stiles but it didn't feel right anymore. Not after Scott. Not after Scott McCall had flipped her world upside down, shook it up and then set it back on course again.

She loved him. She was aware of that. She was in full acceptance of that. And perhaps she was in the woods now because she was thinking of all the ways this new feeling could bring doom to her friendship with Scott. Some days she felt like the alpha felt the same way too but with the arrival of the new threat in town, they have barely had time to be together just the two of them... and it wasn't as lazy as she would have liked it to be.

She wanted Scott to herself and it was killing her every minute she had to pretend she didn't.

She sighed again, lost in thought and unsure of what to do next. She jumped up in frustration and shrugged off her clothes. Malia wolfed out and took off into the woods. Risk or no risk, she was going for a run and no bloody mayhem was going to stop her.

o0o

Scott was afraid.

And worried. Definitely worried. Malia had been acting weird all week and smelling weird too and then she had been off the grid all day. He has been so busy trying to create a peace treaty between supernatural and hunters and quite frankly, he was exhausted. It was additional stress that now he had to deal with the humans and the anuk ite.

Everyday, he felt close to losing it but was holding on because of his pack. They need him and he vowed he was go in to be with them until they saw the end of this but for the first time in a long time, he actually wanted to shirk this responsibility. He wanted to be out of town and would really really want to keep his word to Malia and leave town the moment they sort out this new threat. It hadn't skipped his mind too that school would officially start in three weeks. The level of stress he was feeling over the last few days seemed to have come down to a normal state ... normal enough to realize he hadn't done much talking with Malia in a while. At least not the kind of talking they used to do.

And so yes, he was worried.

The answer came to him faster than was usual but he wasn't complaining. He headed straight for the woods. It had been a while since they had both been there but he recognized her scent as soon as he stepped a foot into the woods. Literally. It took a while to find her considering she was running through the woods but he finally did and something about him must have communicated to her that he wanted to have a few minutes of her time as a human and not a coyote because she shifted right back into her human form, hair parting and covering each breast but the rest of her body was left for his eyes to feast on.

Feast. Right. Because he had seen Malia naked so many times he was wondering why this time was different. Because this time was, in fact, different. His eyes slowly scanned her body like an MRI would. He watched the little bends, the curves and edges.

He noticed for the first time that her navel was almost non-existent and he noticed the light trail of hair from her navel to her.... he gulped. Scott's eyes remained transfixed on the landing patch of hair on the werecoyote's pussy. It felt.... awfully delicate. Like something Lydia would do -if he allowed himself the permission to think such thoughts about his best friend's girlfriend- but definitely did not feel like a Malia Tate thing and he found that.... to be so damn sexy.

Scott McCall swallowed audibly and managed to pull his eyes away from her pussy and up her body then back down again. He wished he would stop looking but somehow, she felt diffent. And somehow, he told himself she didnt look different. The one who was different was him. He was the one with the changing feelings, the one who wanted more. The one who looked at her now like he would kill to throw her onto the dried leaves and ravage her there and then. He had to remind himself who she was and why he can't have inappropriate thoughts about her. He chose the saner route. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked when his eyes finally met hers once more, not even bothering to hide the fact that he had been ogling her.

Malia felt she had several choices, really. She could choose to focus on the fact that the alpha had literally just used his eyes to pull her down onto the floor and taken advantage of her in a way that only Lora Leigh would be able to pull off in her books, Or she could choose the easier route. So she just decided to focus on the harmless question borne out of genuine worry for her. Later she would focus on what it could mean for them to be feeling what they were now. "Running. Obviously."

"Yeah I can see that. I'm asking why you're doing it." Scott gesticulated to back his question.

"Dunno." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just felt like it."

"Malia... I know you run when you're feeling stressed." And if his concern for her wasn't showing before, it most certainly is now. "I just want to know..."

"What's stressing me?" She finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah." Scott agreed with a nod then upon second thought, added: "I mean, if you want to talk about it."

"I don't." She replied instantly then upon second thought, realizing the abrupt answer may upset the alpha, she rectified. "Not really."

"Okay." Scott agreed. He cast his eyes around them and finding nothing to do, focused his eyes back onto her naked form. He took an instant decision and pulled off his cardigan, revealing his ripped torso. At her raised brow, he grinned sweetly and asked. "Should we go for a run then?"

They did. Thirty minutes saw the two of them running around in circles. They tried to outrun each other, both lost in the solace that their animal forms provided. Scott had no worries. In that moment he couldn't be bothered about what was wrong with Beacon Hills or what doom was going to befall them in the next hour. All he was focused on was Malia.

Malia heard Scott from behind her. She was very sure the alpha was not running at full mast. That a part of him enjoyed the thrill of keeping her on her toes and she liked being chased. She loved teasing him. She loved the feeling of being in control. She was dictating where the alpha would move to next and it didn't even cross her mind to be worried about how she felt about Scott McCall.

An hour passed.

Another passed.

And another.

Somehow, Scott noticed even through the thick covering, that the sun was slowly getting to its bed time. He sped up then, thrilled when Malia suddenly picked up her pace too when she realized he was chasing her in earnest now. It took him but a minute before catching up to her and tackled her to the ground. Stubborn as she is, the werecoyote tried to fight him off which caused him to flash his alpha red eyes at her. 

A feeling of glorious déjà vu washed over him when the blue of her eyes responded to his, and suddenly they were two very human and very naked bodies lying atop the dried leaves. Scott watched her, eyes searching hers as though trying to find answers and when he didn't find what he was looking for, he asked simply; "What did you mean when you said I'm yours?"

"I mean..." Malia thought about feigning ignorance but she felt too tried to lie, especially when the alpha was going to see through her lies anyway. Especially when she knew exactly when and when he was referring to. "You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't think I do..." Scott's brows were creased. He didn't know what to expect or what to hope for. He was confused... and lost. "And I'm kinda getting confused." He added for good measure.

Malia bit her bottom lip, seemingly thinking of what to do or say next and before she could get cold feet, she leaned up from the floor and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She watched the shock register on his face and gave him no time to react before her arms went around his shoulders and pulled him in for another very chaste brush of her lips against his. When she fell back onto the dried leaves, she felt uncertainty wash over her for the first time that day.

She worried her bottom lip, not sure how to explain her kissing Scott if the alpha asked what most dumb teenagers did when they're kissed suddenly; "why did you do that?" She was sure she would just kick him off of her and call him a dumbass if he asked her something like that but somehow it didn't seem like Scott was going to go with the status quo. He looked like he was caught in a trap and Malia, for some reason, loved the look of confusion and deep contemplation on his features. 

Scott was looking at her. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't frowning either. And for some reason his gaze wasn't blank either. She could see a turmoil she had never seen the alpha exhibit even in the direst circumstances and she could take credit for being the one who put that look on his face.

She wasn't sure how long it took, or for how long she lay there on the ground just looking at his face above her but after a while of enjoy in the way his eyes roamed wildly on her features, she started to devise ways of ending or dealing with the awkwardness that was bound to follow if Scott didn't say anything.... or kiss her.

Scott was in a daze as his eyes gazed into hers. The kiss had surprised him just as much as it had stirred him. He was thinking of possibilities. He was thinking of what it would mean to be with her not just as a friend but as his woman. As his. Completely his. He wasnt sure what to make of how he felt about that and hardly thought the moment was the right one to think of it and yet, he couldnt stop thinking. His eyes focused on her hair which pooled around her head on the dried leaves like a halo and it drew him in. He felt her hands around his shoulders and felt that tingling that run sharply up and down his spine when the tips of her fingers first slid into his hair. His eyes dimmed considerably and slowly, he leaned down to kiss her tender pouty lips. His heart beat quickened as he feels the heat from her lips under his and his own hand slid under her head to tangle into her loose locks, pulling her head closer even as she slips her arms around his neck to pull him down.

Somehow, they pulled each other into the next kiss. Dazed. Lost. Scott slid his free arm around her waist, lifting her up and against him all at once so her body was pressed up into his. He tilted his head for a better angle, nibbling on her bottom lip so that Malia opened up willingly for his tongue to devour hers. They both moaned, adjusting themselves for more comfort. Scott was, for the first time ever, noticing how well her body melded to his... how sensual Malia Tate was. Every moan, every whimper, threatened to launch him over the edge.

Scott nearly had a stroke when he felt the werecoyote part her legs under him and loosely wrapped them around her thighs. Something about that utter abandonment pleased him so much his cock twitched excitedly. He growled low in his throat, his kisses getting harder, firmer as his hand moves lower on her body and cupped her butt. She ground her hips up into him and he was drunk from the heat from her skin where his hand is, her heart beat which was pounding like crazy and the heavy breathing from both of them. Scott felt her fingers running through his short hair as his hand moves across her tight ass back to the small of her back and pulls her closer still... His animal liked this.

She moaned softly as she felt his hardness between her parted legs and could smell her own arousal. The throbbing of his cock matched the pulsating she felt between her legs as his lips devoured her in a way that only his inner animal could take credit for.

Malia's hands travelled from his hair, to his neck and shoulders and further down into the ridges of his back, spurring him on.

Scott was jerked into his senses when she felt a nail scratch down his back. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from kissing, her eyes shone brightly with intense passion he had never seen in anyone else's eyes; it took his breath away. He provided in a pained whisper; "Malia... we can't."

She stared at him, confounded for several moments before disentangling her limbs from his body and mumbled a disappointed "Right."

The rest of the time was spent in awkward silence.

Well, awkward for Scott, not Malia.

Malia Tate may be uncertain when it comes to her mistakes but she was sure; kissing Scott McCall was not one of them.


	16. Reconciliation

“I don't get it." Malia mutters after a while. It has been almost two weeks since she and Scott had kissed and done a fair share of frolicking in the woods and they have still not talked about the incident. They both seem to be trying so hard not to mention it even though admittedly they have been preoccupied with the usual Beacon Hills nonsense. Stiles had come back to town and so had a few other people she really didn't care for. Scott had called them pack, for some reason. Derek, Jackson, Ethan and that tall gorgeously blonde one who moved right into the McCall house as though it has always been his home. Isaac Lahey.

Something about him felt familiar but she couldn't even bring herself to be curious about him because of the amount of activity going on around and inside her. The blonde seemed to notice and kept sneaking glances between her and Scott, which for some reason, made her squirm. She felt as though he had dirt on her and wanted to make sure he didn't spill that to anyone but after two weeks of being on her toes, on her guard and conscious as well as confused, she just could not let it in.

"Don't get what?" Lydia turned around to look at the were coyote who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her elbows placed advantageously on a pair of pillows in her lap. She didn't understand what was so difficult to understand about what she had been talking about, which was the fact that she wanted to wear more trousers and jumpsuits in college than she did in high school since it would help build her brand from a girly blonde to a powerful woman. What was so difficult to get, she wondered.

"Scott." Malia huffed out her reply, unaware of the turmoil in Lydia's head at that moment.

"Right." Lydia pouted. "I see how talking about jumpsuits make you think about Scott." Her sarcasm could cut through metal and she thought Stiles would be proud of her.

"I mean I was naked." The were coyote mused aloud. Somehow, it seemed like the dam broke and she couldn't stop the words of confusion that had been running through her mind for two days straight, to stop spilling out. "He was naked too." She held out both hands separately to symbolize her words.

"Keep going. I'm not horrified at all." Lydia chipped in, resigned. She was going to have this conversation whether she liked it or not so she might as well just get it over and done with as soon as possible.

“I don't get how.... I keep thinking about it but. ..." The were coyote continued... or repeated.

“Malia." Lydia huffed, frustrated. "Just go straight to the point."

“I mean... Scott and I were in the woods, right?" She looked up to see Lydia looking at her with barely-concealed impatience. "And then we went running in our animal forms, right?" She regretted that too. "And when we shifted back, we were naked and he was on top of me and..."

"Aren't you being too detailed?" The banshee asked. She needed to be sure of at least that much.

“I wish something detailed happened." Malia responded, almost whining.

"Okay so what happened next?" Lydia felt like she had shot herself in the foot but she just had to know somehow.

"I kissed him. He kissed me back.”

"And?" She was getting curious enough to want to scream the story out of Malia but refrained.

"And I thought... well, y'know..." But Lydia looked like she didn't. Or at least, like she wanted to be told so she did. "But then he stopped. Suddenly and just like that."

"What did he say after that?" She thought she could be a guidance counsellor. Give her mom a run for her money.

"He just said we can't... I wanted to tell him hell yeah, we can. I was sooo ready and he obviously was!"

"Okay that's TMI." Lydia made a face at the were coyote. "That aside, he said nothing else?"

"No." She replied instantly, then paused to think about it till she was sure she gave the right answer. "I mean, how can he obviously want it so bad and still pull away."

"Well, welcome to the world of Scott McCall. He's excellent at stretching his self-control to the point it almost breaks but for some reason it never does." Lydia said that with a perfect blend of admiration and exasperation. She'd known the alpha for years now, heard a lot about him too from Allison so surprise was the last thing she felt at hearing Malia's tale of woe.

"I'm still confused." Malia mumbled after a while of being silent.

"About what exactly?" Lydia rolled her eyes at the other girl. Talking about relationships with Malia was worse than teaching her math. Hands down!

"What have we been talking about?" The were coyote asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Funny." She didn't find that funny, really. "I'm confused too." She confided thoughtfully.

"About what?"

"Do you love Scott?" Now there's a million-dollar question.

"Why?" Malia asked back, just a tad suspicious.

"I can't say about you but I know Scott has an intense sense of responsibility and he won't sleep with anyone unless he was ready to take responsibility." The banshee knew that look all too well so she opted for the easier way out. The truth.

"Okay that didn't help at all." So maybe Malia was a tad frustrated at Lydia's ability to look like she gave up all she knows, especially when she's being as vague as hell.

"Does he love you?" Lydia modified, then at Malia-s quirked brow, attempted the question from another angle. "Do you two acknowledge feelings for each other?"

“I love him." She deadpanned. "I mean I haven't told him that but I believe he's very aware of that and I know he at least feels something for me." When Lydia looked at her like she might be losing her mind, she reaffirmed. "I know."

"Okay calm down." It's time to try a different angle, she thought to herself. "Did he ever mention how he and Kira left things?"

"Noo?" Okay now Malia was starting to get worried.

"That could be it." Malia looked about to give up and Lydia really didn't want to be the one who made her do that so she offered again with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or y'know... the bro code thing."

"Bro what?' She sure as hell hadn't heard that one before.

"Code." Lydia walked to the bed to shut her suitcase. They had sorted out that anuk ite issue just the night before and she knew Scott was on the Monday morning flight out of town. She was going on the evening flight, same as Stiles. "You're not allowed to date your friend's ex. I imagine it's stronger if it's your best friend." She offered as explanation. 

"Is that why you were weird with me earlier on?" Malia mused, the pieces starting to fall in place in her head. "Because of some code?"

"I was weird because Stiles was weird." The banshee defended weakly. "And yeah that's usually how it works."

"So, Scott and I can't be together because I was with Stiles?" She didn't like the final picture. Not at all.

"Not..." Lydia started to say only for...

"That's fucked up!" Malia slammed her palm down onto the stack of pillows in her lap.

"I agree." And Lydia found she really did, all things considered. "And I didn't say you can't be together. I mean, knowing Scott, he probably feels like he has to let Stiles know before he does anything about you guys." She elaborated in an attempt to calm the were coyote.

“Like permission." Malia was mildly irritated.

“Like courtesy." Lydia patiently corrected. "And loyalty. They're best friends. Believe me you won't feel okay if you come between them.”

"That's true." She had to agree with that one at least. If she came between the two, she would never forgive herself and that much was certain.

"I know you hate it but I think Stiles is reasonable enough to not be cranky about it." Lydia turned and walked back to her closet, pulling out a few jumpsuits. "Besides, last time he was talking about you guys like he saw it coming."

"I still don't get it..." Malia muttered mostly to herself, after a while of thinking about what Lydia had said.

Lydia huffed, all trace of patience out of her system as she wheeled around to almost glare at the were coyote. "Malia... look, you really don't have to worry about stiles. If anything, worry about Kira."

"Kira's gone."

"Exactly." She waited for the realization to dawn on Malia.

She believed if something was going to stop the two from be on together, it would be unfinished business between Scott and Kira rather than the very finished business between Malia and Stiles.

Malia realized that too.

o0o [MEANWHILE, IN THE MCCALL HOUSEHOLD…]

Isaac Lahey was not one to shut up about something. In fact, he can say with confidence that since his cruel bastard of a father died, he has not held back from anything or held anything in. And so he was very determined not to beat around the bush when he walked into Scott's room that afternoon. Melissa had made yam ball's and gravy and promised to have a barbeque that night for the whole pack since Scott was flying out the next morning.

He wasn't sure when he was leaving for France but knew he wanted to stay just a bit longer in this town. When there was no supernatural force running around town, it was actually a very peaceful and lovely town. He walked in to see Scott sitting at his desk, suitcases and everything ready beside him and without permission -because he really didn't need one- he plopped down onto the alpha's bed. "So, you're sleeping with his ex." There was no preamble and no preparation, just straight brutal honesty.

"No, I am not." Scott didn’t even try to pretend he had no idea what Isaac was talking about because he's been aware the tall blonde knew of his feelings for Malia less than an hour of being back in Beacon Hills and wondered often why he was being silent.

"The fact that you said, 'I am' proves that you are." Isaac drawled annoyingly.

"That doesn't make any sense." And it really doesn't.

"It makes sense to me." Sure. Because that really is all that matters.

"Look, nothing happened between Malia and I... We're just friends." Scott provided calmly.

"Right." Isaac wasn't buying that. "And your heartbeat just picked up by accident on the words 'nothing' and 'just friends'."

"Whose side are you on?" Scott really couldn't tell.

"Your side." It was a response that needed no thinking. He will always choose Scott. "Always. I hope you know that."

"Yeah I know..." And Scott knew that.

"I still wanto know though." Isaac had still not let go.

"Isaac nothi-" Then he gave up after seeing the look on his beta's face. "fine. We kissed." Scott caved.

"And?" Isaac probed.

"And nothing." The alpha lied.

"Dunno why I don't believe that." He mused audibly.

"That's the truth. We went for a run, we kissed." Scott tried in a nonchalance he didn't feel.

"So you were naked." Trust Isaac to pick at the strands.

"Yeah." No denying that now.

"Both of you." Another basket.

"Yeah."

"Standing?" That sneaky smile was making its way onto his face.

"Lying down." Scott replied honestly.

"And.?" He was so close to grinning now.

"And that's it."

"Don't tell me..." Isaac couldn't believe it but from the look on Scott's face.... "you stopped?"

"Well yeah... is that so bad?" And for the first time in two weeks he was starting to feel... eek.

"How have you managed to survive without me all this time?" He held up his hand to cut of Scott's sarcastic response. "Did you want to?" And then he cut in again. "Of course you do. She's hot."

"I'm not talking to you about this." Scott moaned.

"If you want her that bad, just quickly tell Stiles. The longer you drag this on, the more you have to wait to be with her."

"I know..." Scott whined. "I'm thinking of telling him at the airport tomorrow right before I board the plane."

"You're not cowardly, Scott McCall." And he was close to glaring now. "Don’t disappoint me.

"Yeaaah..." He wasn't too sure about that.

"And I mean, you need to have enough time to tell her you like her before you leave." He shook his head in disappointment. "Or did you plan on doing that at the airport too?"

"I didn't think that far ahead." Scott scratched his head guiltily.

"Of course you didn't. You keep living your life in the 'wing it' zone." And he was down on the bed, leaving the alpha to his thoughts. He had missed this.

He missed talking to Scott, fighting beside Scott... he missed everything about Beacon Hills and he feared he may not be able to leave this town again.

o0o

"Okay what is it?" Stiles asked as calmly as he could. Melissa had made barbecue for the pack and they had all had a good time. The girls had excused themselves to go into town, Peter and Derek had headed back home Mason, Liam and Corey were somewhere doing something, Jackson and Ethan were making out -they never seem to stop- and Isaac had gone back upstairs.

"What... why?" Scott stammered.

"Dude I've known you for years. I don't need super senses to tell me you're itching to spill your gut so shoot." Stiles huffed then at Scott's raised brows, he rolled his eyes and grinned. "You know what I mean, you creep!"

"I just..." Scott smiled just briefly before righting his features. He cleared his throat loudly. "Well there's this thing that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Uhuh." Stiles took a swig of his beverage.

"It's uhmmm" He didn’t know where to start. Perhaps when Isaac had asked him to do this, he should have done rehearsals before this big event. "I was thinking...."

"Is it about Malia?" Stifles chose to bring Scott out of his self-inflicted misery.

"No. No." He denied quickly, then ventured calmly when Stiles didn't smell angry. "I mean... why would you think it's about Malia?"

"No reason." The human shrugged.

"I mean..." Scott cleared his throat again. "What if it's about Malia?'

"Well that depends.”

"On. ... on what?" He stammered.

"Is it something I'll be worried about?" Stiles asked. Even though he and Malia ended things, he still worried about her.

"I Dunno." He replied honestly. "I hope not.

"Did you two do it?" Stiles thought at this rate, if he let Scott keep steering this conversation, the night would end and they'll still be nowhere.

The alpha choked on his beverage. "Stiles!!!"

"Well did you?" The other boy did not relent.

"No!" He replied amidst coughs.

"Why not?" Now he was curious.

"What? Dude that's just weird."

"Do you like her?" He knew the answer to that but wondered if Scott himself knew that.

"Yes. I... I love her." He whispered softly.

"And you got the chance to...?" Stiles started to ask.

"Yeah." Scott replied quickly, not wanting to hear the end of that question.

"But you didn't." He frowned. "Why? Please tell me it’s not because of me."

"I just... I wanted to tell you and make sure you're okay with something like that before..." Now Scott felt stupid.

"Malia and I broke up." He felt the need to reinforce that.

"I know but you were... y’know..."

"Dude I'm okay with it. I mean, I'd recommend you to date my mother if my mom was alive and my dad wasn't." Stiles patted him on the back.

"Seriously." His smile couldn’t help being on his face.

"Yup." Stifles grinned. "I mean it. No one better than you." He nodded for emphasis before growing somber. "No, seriously... I think I messed up with her and I know you've got enough love to heal her. You have that power so I trust her with you...and I trust you with her too. She's a good one. You're going to need a lot of taking care of and I can vouch for Malia on that."

"So you're fine with that?" Scott asked after a while, almost as if trying to make sure.

"Fine with what?" Lydia called from the doorway as she joined the boys. 

"Him leaving tomorrow." Stiles replied quickly before Scott will do the honorable thing and spill his guts. "I told him he should go. Nothing will make me happier. Besides, I'll follow a few hours later anyway."

"That's true." Lydia nodded her agreement and learned down to press a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Uhmmm... where's Malia?" Scott asked quietly, also wanting to excuse the lovebirds.

"Upstairs. Probably in your room. She looked tired." The banshee offered. 

"Thanks" And Scott was up, heading to his bedroom.

o0o

Malia had gone up to use Scott's washroom and when she came out, she saw the alpha already standing there in his doorway. "Hey." She called with a smile, somehow unable to move.

"Hi." Scott replied a little awkwardly, shuffling on his feet.

"Are you going to say something or just keep standing there?" The were coyote asked, never really being the impatient type.

"Come." Scott says simply, gesturing her closer with a hand.

"Why?" She asked with a pout.

"Just...trust me." Was all Scott could say. At the moment, he had no idea what to tell her or what to do but Isaac had been right. At least now he had time to show her he loved her.

Malia huffed softly but she did as he asked anyway. She trusted him so when he used that angle, she really felt her hands were tied. "Okay now what?" She asked when she was about a foot away from him.

Scott felt his personal space invaded by her perfume and he reached out to grab her by the waist, pulling her into himself. He muttered "Now this..." and slowly, almost cautiously, leaned in to press his lips to hers in a tender, searching kiss.

When he pulled back from her, it took a while for Malia's eyes to crack open again, her palm finding its way to his cheek to cup it while her thumb caressed his crooked jaw. "Did everyone agree to this?" She finally whispered.

"I would've gone ahead anyway." Scott replied honestly.

"But last time you..."

"Wanted to pay courtesy to Stiles." He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "That's all."

"You know how to say all the right things." Malia giggled, a tenderness she has never experienced engulfing her whole being.

"Here's another truth." Scott pressed another kiss, this time to her forehead. "I love you, Malia Tate... or Hale. Whichever one you choose."

"So this is what it feels like." The were coyote mused.

"What?" Scott was curious.

"Hearing someone confess." It was a first to her. At least Scott got to be a first to her in something and that thought alone gladdened her heart.

The alpha couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. "You know the preferred answer would have been-"

"- I love you too, Scott McCall." Malia cut in then cupped his face in both her palms to press a firm kiss to his lips. "In every way, possible."

"You learn quickly." Scott chuckled then resumed the kiss, firmer and more thorough than before.

An hour later and they were both in bed, resuming that infamous spooning position they both loved to much.

Across the hall, Isaac Lahey lay in bed, quite pleased with himself. He never really forgave himself for Allison but he figured he could make amends by doing little things like this for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac was a last minute addition because I personally believe the beta was too loyal to Scott to hear Scott needed that much help and he would choose to stay out of town. It didn't make sense so I improvised that storyline into mine.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	17. En route to Davis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia is moving to Davis. Scott and her get ... innovative on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: Shameless SMUT.

[FLASHBACK:]  
"Don't wait for me." Kira says as she sat on Scott's bed, looking everywhere but at Scott.

"What do you... why would you... how can you...?" Scott couldn't construct a full sentence it seems.

"Scott, I don't know when I'll be back... or if I'll be back at all. I need to know you're not going to put your life on hold for something that might not happen anytime soon." She still didn't look up.

"But Kira..."

"I know you love me. And I do too. That's why I don't want you to wait for me. If it'll set your mind at ease, I'll find you when I'm among the land of the living again." Scott moved across the room to her, grabbing her chin between his fingers and lifting her head back to kiss her. She kissed him back and slowly, Scott protested this decision of hers with his hands, and lips, as he slowly pulled her clothes off and they both fell into a familiar rhythm, punctuated by breathy moans and soft gasps.

When he woke up, she was gone. Just like that. And Scott struggled in the months after, to come to terms with that but he never really did.

[FLASHBACK ENDS.]

Scott McCall was back in Beacon Hills only a week after he left, not because of a disaster, thank God, but because he had wanted to help Malia move to Davis as smoothly as possible. He'd been in Davis for a week now and had found the time to actually wolf out and run around the school. He knew the important places he had to know and could sniff his way around the campus both in his wolf from and human form.

He had gotten into town the night before and hadn't bothered to let anyone aside his mother, and Isaac, who was still staying in his house, know he was in town. Besides, he saw no point in letting everyone know when he planned on leaving immediately.

He had woken up very early and headed to the Tate household since Malia had graciously told him she and her dad would be leaving as early as 4am so they can get to Davis quickly and Henry Tate can be back to do a few errands. For what it was worth, the werecoyote had been thrilled about that, because she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend but her boyfriend missed her even more, it seemed.

Malia stepped out of the house wearing a flower-patterned dress with spaghetti straps and boots which Lydia had helped her pick up. The banshee had quite ironically, encouraged Malia to buy tons of dresses and heels even though she claimed she was over dresses and branching into the jumpsuit era of Lydia Martin. She shook the memory out of her head, effortlessly carrying her ironing board and the iron she had purchased out and that was when she caught a whiff of him. She swore she would be able to identify that scent anywhere. Scott McCall ... her eyes darted wildly around the darkness until they settled on the shape that, if she wasn't hallucinating, was her boyfriend and sped across the yard towards him.

Scott's arms were wide open and he caught Malia easily when she launched herself into his arms but wasn't prepared for the kisses he was pelted with. When she stopped, legs still wrapped around him, he grinned; "You missed me that much huh?"

"Yup."

"Enough to wear a dress..." Scott says with a chuckle.

Malia jumped down with a pout. "Lydia made me buy them."

"I like how you look in them, really." His palms rubbed slowly up and down her back. He smiled when it seemed Malia was pleased with the compliment and they walked back to the half-loaded car to finish packing. "Morning Mr. Tate." Scott greeted when he saw the man.

"Morning Scott. I thought you were out of town."

"Yeah I came home to pick a few things I left behind and thought to join you since I'm going to Davis as well." The man simply nodded and they set to packing up the truck.

"Why did you have to get the biggest TV in the whole mall?" Henry Tate moaned at his daughter. He loved her and had offered to drive her to Davis but was still appalled at her shopping skills, which were crap. "It's not going to fit. The front seat is full, the boot is stuffed with your stuff and the back seats are nearly full too. Looks like I can take your stuff up to Davis, but you're walking." He almost pouted.

"Well," Malia chimed. "Put the TV up in the middle of the back seats and then through into the gap between the front seats. The seat behind you can take the last suitcase and duvet and I will sit on Scott's lap in the back."

"I don't think that's a good idea, darling. What if we get pulled over or have an accident?" The man worried.

"Drive slowly. Don't have an accident. And there are thousands of cars that are on the road right now going to universities all around the country jammed full of even more stuff than I have." She smiled at her dad. "I'm not that and I'm sure that Scott can survive the few hours up to Davis. Can't you?" She directed at the boy who had remained quite through this particular conversation.

"Err, sure. Why not." Scott said. "I don't mind having Malia in my lap, Mr. Tate. I'm just thinking about your visibility. You won't be able to see out the back windows at all as the TV will be in the way."

Henry Tate thought about it for a minute. "Alright. I'll just drive slowly and you two will just have to be careful."

So that was it. Settled. Malia and Scott would just have to put up with the cramped space for a few hours. Scott had no problem at all with this arrangement considering it would be the least weird position he'll be in with Malia.

Mr. Tate got in first and Scott followed suit and waited to let Malia climb in too. She slowly contorted her way into the back seat and positioned herself on his lap. Her legs clashed with Scott's and they both fumbled around trying to figure out how best to position themselves.

"You can put your legs together and I'll fit myself around you." She suggested.

Scott pushed himself back into the seat as much as he could and kept his legs together for Malia to get comfy on his lap. She spread her legs on either side of his and scooted back into his lap.

"We ready?" Mr. Tate asked.

"Yup, I'm good. Should be fine." Malia said cheerfully.

The journey started off and everything seemed fine, if not cramped. The window was open a crack, which was loud so that they couldn't hear Henry Tate unless he shouted, but the cool airflow was definitely needed. Especially as he was getting maybe a little too hot.

It was only a short way into the journey, but it seemed Malia was already getting a bit uncomfortable with her position. She grabbed the head rest in front of her and just pulled herself forward and away from him and then sat back down onto Scott's lap which made certain parts of him to start paying attention to his new reality. He felt himself twitch shamelessly. He had not signed up for this when he decided to come back into town and help Malia move.

"Are you ok?" The alpha asked.

"Yeah, not bad. Just trying to get myself a bit comfier. You?" She replied.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"You keep moving your hands and arms around like you don't know where to put them." Malia teased.

"Yeah. I'm trying not to put them anywhere you don't want them." Scott says jokingly but he was aware no position would be weird for her. They have already crossed several lines... except the sex which was yet to happen.

"Don't worry about that, here..." she grabbed his wrists and pulled them around her waist into her lap. "I don't mind."

They sat, Malia leaning back onto Scott's chest with his head over her shoulder and hands resting on the top of her thighs. He quite liked this, he realized right about the same time he realized the hem of her dress was just at his fingertips. His head was spinning as countless possibilities crawled through it and he felt himself twitch again in response.

"Everything still ok back there?" Henry Tate shouted. "Haven't heard from you in a while and I can't see you at all back there. Just the top inch of your heads."

"Yeah, we're fine. It's a little uncomfortable but we'll be fine." Malia shouted back over the din of the window.

"Did you say you're fine?" he shouted back.

"Yes! We're fine!" She shouted a bit louder.

"Good. If you want to stop, we can pull into the services on the road."

"Ok. Thanks." They both shouted back. Well, Malia did. Scott just mumbled.

"Although, I'm getting to enjoy being on your lap." Malia said into Scott's ear over her shoulder.

His dick definitely gave a push upwards from that one, her breathy voice effortlessly seducing him. He gave a little wriggle to try and ease where his dick was pointing since he was trying to hide his semi erection from her. In doing so, his hands slid down her legs a little, coming to rest on the skin of her thighs. She didn't seem to notice. Or if she noticed, she wasn't bothered by it. It wasn't the first time she's been in his lap so he was wondering why he was having the strong reaction to her this time.

The miles slowly ticked past, cars overtaking them constantly as they drove slowly and carefully and Malia seemed to get comfortable after a while. She was breathing slowly with her head leaned back over Scott's shoulder and all he could see was her perfect cleavage which was slowly moving up and down with each breath she took. His fingers ached with the desire to reach up and cup her breasts in his hands, to squeeze them, suck on them, bite them... he was getting carried away and tried to pull out of his thoughts.

He hadn't noticed when but realized his fingers were slowly and delicately rubbing her thigh. An unusual braveness -or carelessness- moved him to gently ease his fingers under the hem of her skirt, millimeter by millimeter feeling up her thigh.

Scott was moving slower than a glacier, pulling her skirt up her legs and his dick was getting even harder thinking about her pussy. There was no hiding that it was poking straight up into her and he knew she could feel it. Somehow, he was craving her in a way he hadn't before.

Scott's fingers kept on massaging up the inside of her thigh and squeezing her leg with his palm to start making bigger movements under her dress. His hand was well under her dress now and he gently pulled on both of her thighs with his hands, softly but forcibly pulling her thighs even further apart. She let out a very quiet and gentle moan and let her legs open up for him.

Empowered by this, Scott moved his right hand right up between her legs and felt the lace of her tiny little panties covering her pussy. He rubbed his fingers up and down the material, feeling her dampness through the flimsy material.

He rubbed her through the lace, tracing her wet slit and feeling the edge of her panties where they met the curve of the inside of her thigh. She moved her head towards his ear, still resting back on my shoulder and Scott could hear her breathing showing how turned on she was.

Softly, and breathily, she whispered to him. "You’re making me want you." Then upon second thought: "I'll kill you if you stop.”

A part of him wanted to stop but he felt his fingers slip inside her panties and found her pussy and knew he wouldn't be able to stop. She was so wet, he could feel how slick her labia were. He pushed his fingers between her lips and felt her opening. Her legs spread even wider for him and he pushed a finger into her. She felt amazing, so tight and wet and Scott let out a deep moan at how amazing she felt. He pushed my finger slowing into her and started a steady rhythm inside her.

He added a second finger, causing her to squirm and gasp again. He worked his fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit, his lips trailing soft kisses up and down her bare neck.

Her breathing got even more intense and she was bucking her hips in order to get more friction. Her left hand reached up and went behind Scott's head, pulling him closer to her while her right hand started to grab and cup her breast through her dress. Scott was so glad for the cover of darkness and was even more so that all cars that passed by did so too quickly to notice her squeezing and playing with her boobs as she got carried away with pleasure.

"Fuck... Oh fuck... fuck... fuck..." Malia whispered into Scott's ear. "I'm going to cum for you... make me cum..."

Scott thrusted his fingers harder into her, feeling her walls clench around his fingers. She pulled his head down to hers and smashed her trembling lips to his. She gasped very deeply for a few seconds and then held her breath as her orgasm rocked through her body. 

Eventually she stopped bucking her hips and relaxed and Scott pulled his fingers out of her, marveling at how creamy they were. Without much thought, he pulled them up to his mouth and sucked them clean.

Malia opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him licking her juices then seeming to make a split-second decision, she sat forward and pulled herself up with the head rest on the front seat.

"Are you ok, Honey?" Henry asked her, giving them both a bit of a shock as they had almost forgotten that he was even there.

"Yeah dad... I'm just positioning myself to make it easier for Scott" She looked round at him and smirked a very naughty and dirty smile. She wasn't this kind of person but the thrill she was riding on was too high for her to want to come down.

"That's good, Honey. I know it can't be much fun for you two." He replied.

"Don't worry, Dad." With that, she lifted herself up off the alpha's lap so there was a bit of a gap and the look she gave him over her shoulder communicated her intentions to him. He hooked his fingers around the band of her panties and pulled them down to her knees to expose her dripping wet pussy just waiting for him. The arousal from her sex alone threatened to push him over the edge and with shaky fingers, he undid his shorts and freed his very hard cock and Scott almost sighed in relief. She reached round with her right hand, still holding onto the head rest with her left and grabbed him, her fingers gently squeezing it and positioning it right up against her pussy. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him and they both had to bite into their lips to stop from groaning out loud.

Scott grabbed her waist firmly in his strong hands and slowly guided her down onto his hardness, granting with every inch that entered her. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be this deep inside her and latched his lips onto her shoulder when she started to buck her hips on him. He was going crazy, he was sure of this.

"Oh, fuck yes." She whispered into his ear. "You feel so good."

"So do you." Scott whispered back. They moved in tandem, each chasing that pleasure that felt only arm's reach away.

"Oh god, Scott. I'm going to cum." Malia panted into his ear.

"Yes, princess... cum with me." Scott gasped back.

"Oh yes..." Malia's body shot forward, her back arched taut as her orgasm shook her. "Ohhh yes I'm cumming."

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming... baby" Scott moaned as he felt her inner muscles clench around him.

With that they both plummeted to their orgasms, Scott biting down into her shoulder in an effort to hold back his grunts, nails digging into the skin at her hips.

He could still feel how hard her pussy clenched around his cock, shaking and going into a hard spasm. Her juices flooded out onto his thighs. Their bodies shook and melted together as one for that moment. He pulled her waist right into him as though he could not be close enough to her, regretting it when he saw the bite mark he had giving her was already healing.

Eventually, his cock stopping pulsing inside her pussy and they both relaxed. He loosened my grip on her waist and she seemed to become so loose and soft in his arms. Scott could feel her breathing slow down and become gentler. She opened her eyes and we looked straight at each other, smiling that happy smile of perfect ecstasy.

They both seemed to come to the realization at the same time and jerked up to check on Henry Tate who was still buzzing away on the road this time while humming to country music. They calmed down when it seemed they had gotten away this time.

"You're crazy." Scott whispered, unable to hide the fondness in his voice.

"You make me crazy. Never done anything like this... or even imagined doing something like this." She confessed, almost purring.

He's had his fair share of car sex but this still felt absurd. "I can't wait for tonight..." He whispered instead, spreading kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

"Why?" She asked, her voice a drawl.

"I'm going to lay you down atop fresh sheets and make love to every inch of your skin." Scott promised, earning him a moan from Malia.

They knew they would have to clean themselves up before it's too late but at the moment they were both too content to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This muse just climbed up in when I tried to find really long, slow build Scalia stories and found none so I'm not sure how long it'll be yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
